¡Atrapado!
by Fullbbuster
Summary: El equipo de Luffy tras una gran tormenta,quedan atrapados en una isla en la que tendrán que pagar un alto precio para poder irse. Ace que pasaba por allí,decide quedarse para ayudar con el barco y aprovecha para ver a su hermano,a quien ve intentando seducir a un Zoro enamorado de su capitán. Ace intentará llevarse toda la oscuridad del corazón de Zoro. Pareja principal: Ace-Zoro.
1. Chapter 1: Tormenta

**Zoro Roronoa POV**

Como era mi costumbre iba durmiendo en la cubierta del barco sin hacer caso a las tonterías y los gritos que lanzaban y hacían mis compañeros. Quizá era un poco serio, no me gustaba hacer el tonto, yo era así, quería ser el mejor espadachín del mundo y tenía una gran disciplina, yo no hacía el tonto como ellos, era fuerte y así lo demostraba frente a todos… pero ahora tenía una gran debilidad y su nombre era Luffy. Había llegado a rebajarme mucho por él y es que me había dado cuenta de que le amaba por un maldito error… al menos me había dado cuenta de una cosa… no me convenía nada beber.

Aquella vez nos habían dejado solos custodiando el barco, bueno… a Luffy le dejaron custodiando el barco para intentar que no se metiera en líos por la ciudad mientras iban a por provisiones, a mí me dejaron custodiando a Luffy para que no se metiera en líos y al final… acabamos los dos borrachos perdidos en la bodega y no sé cómo narices pudimos acabar en la cama de la habitación de mi capitán, pero no recuerdo nada. Me enfadé mucho y es que yo tenía mucho carácter, a Luffy tampoco le hizo ni pizca de gracia y lo mantuvimos en secreto mucho tiempo, empezaron nuestros compañeros a pensar que estábamos raros y lo estábamos de verdad, nos daba vergüenza vernos y hablarnos… pero acabé dándome cuenta de que le quería, a medida que pasaban los días, no podía dejar de pensar en él y por fin un día lo hablamos y acabamos de nuevo en la cama… éramos un caso perdido, pero estaba feliz.

Todos estaban centrados en Nami que llevaba el mapa y buscaba un lugar para atracar el barco y poder repostar y es que estábamos faltos de todo, lo necesitábamos con urgencia, pero la costa más cercana estaba demasiado lejos de nuestra posición. Yo miré a Luffy y sonreí antes de volver a mirar el horizonte ante la vergüenza que me dio cuando me devolvió la mirada. Me extrañó ver aquellas nubes a lo lejos, nos iba a caer una gran tormenta y eso me preocupaba un poco, porque íbamos directos hacia ellas.

\- Chicos – les llamé – creo que deberíamos cambiar el rumbo – les comuniqué.

Todos miraron hacia esas nubes que yo miraba y no pareció que les dieran importancia, pero yo sentía algo extraño ¿Ellos no lo notaban? Cero que no estaba todo bien, que deberíamos cambiar el rumbo pero Luffy se acercó a mí sonriendo y me golpeó el hombro como si fuéramos sólo colegas, olvidándose de las noches que pasábamos juntos y de las locuras que hacíamos.

\- No te preocupes Zoro, sólo es una tormenta, hemos pasado por muchas – me dijo, pero yo no me quedé tranquilo.

Al final no quisieron cambiar el rumbo y me quedé preocupado, tanto… que decidí bajar a las bodegas y quedarme allí un rato. Me apoyé contra unos barriles y permanecí sentado pensando en Luffy, llevaba meses pensando en él. Qué locura era habernos acostado una vez y que todo cambiase desde aquel accidente, pero me alegraba de que hubiera pasado, porque me gustaba mi capitán, incluso cuando se ponía en plan mandón y yo por supuesto… siempre hacía caso a Luffy, porque aunque tenía mucho genio y odiaba que me dieran órdenes, las de mi capitán las cumplía hasta con los ojos cerrados si era necesario.

Al principio creí que todo era un error, que habernos acostado era el peor de mis errores y más siendo él mi capitán, pero ahora nuestros encuentros aunque a escondidas, eran cada vez más frecuente y yo sabía que le amaba cómo él me amaba a mí, disfrutábamos juntos y esperaba que algún día a no mucho tardar… les contase a todos los demás que estábamos saliendo juntos, ese era mi mayor deseo, que todos supieran que le amaba.

La puerta se abrió y entró Luffy con su cara siempre sonriendo aunque le vi cerrar la puerta tras de sí y acercándose a mí con lentitud.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te dan miedo las tormentas? – me preguntó

\- No les tengo miedo – le dije muy serio haciéndome el fuerte como era mi costumbre – es sólo que siento algo extraño en esa tormenta, nada más. Sólo he propuesto cambiar el rumbo, es todo.

\- Zoro… sigo siendo el capitán, no tienes derecho a opinar sobre nuestro rumbo – me dijo serio – tú deberías solamente obedecer a lo que digo.

\- No empieces con esa – le dije sonriendo – siempre me haces lo mismo Luffy – él sonrió – sabes que no soy bueno recibiendo órdenes.

\- Eres terco – me dijo

\- Soy el mejor que tienes en tu tripulación – le dije sonriendo – admítelo.

\- Y el más desobediente – me dijo sonriendo - ¿Desde cuándo tú puedes dar órdenes como pedir cambiar el rumbo? – me preguntó.

\- Lo siento, no era mi intención – le comenté - No quería contradecirte en nada.

\- Pero lo has hecho, creo que debo enseñarte que quien es el capitán de este barco, tú deberías obedecerme en todo Zoro – me dijo sonriendo mientras se agachaba junto a mí y cogía mi miembro por encima del pantalón.

\- Luffy… - le susurré

\- Cállate – me ordenó bastante serio

\- Pero… podrían pillarnos.

\- No lo harán – me dijo sonriendo – ahora calla y obedece

Me besó con furia atrapando mis labios con los suyos mientras seguía apretando mi miembro en su mano. Su lengua entró sin esperar permiso y me gustaba cuando ejercía de capitán, cuando se volvía tan dominante, en parte… su carácter me recordaba un poco a su hermano Ace y es que él también era capitán de su propia tripulación. Ace también estaba acostumbrado a salirse con la suya, le había tratado bastante poco, alguna vez que coincidimos como en Arabasta, pero poco más, él era como un alma libre e indómita como la misma mar.

\- Quítate la camiseta – me ordenó y cuando fui a hacerlo, me detuvo sonriendo – más despacio, quiero disfrutar el momento.

Le hice caso y la quité despacio escuchando algún gemido por parte de mi capitán que disfrutaba con el espectáculo que le estaba dando. En parte a Luffy le gustaba ejercer de capitán, dar órdenes y que se le respetase y yo… bueno… él era mi capitán al fin y al cabo, me consideraba fuerte, quizá el más fuerte de aquí, pero no era indisciplinado, si mi capitán ordenaba algo yo lo cumplía, siempre lo había hecho y más desde que habíamos empezado a salir, aunque fuera un secreto para todos a mí no me importaba, yo me sentía muy unido a Luffy.

Luffy aprovechó cuando me quité la camiseta para lanzarse sobre mi pecho y morder mis pezones. Gemí y jadeé mientras él se entretenía besándolos, mordiéndolos y lamiéndolos tratando de endurecerlos y sonrió al conseguirlo provocando que yo me sonrojase de inmediato.

\- Como me excita cuanto te comportas así de sumiso – me dijo Luffy sonriendo – me encanta que me reconozcas como tu capitán.

\- Sabes que siempre te obedeceré Luffy – le dije sonriendo.

\- Sí, pero eso lo vamos a comprobar enseguida, porque no hemos terminado – dijo sonriendo aún más – mastúrbate para mí, quiero verte – me pidió.

\- No puedo hacer eso Luffy – le dije muy serio – es vergonzoso y tengo mi orgullo.

\- Tú orgullo puedes ocultarlo durante el rato que estés conmigo, sigo siendo el capitán y te he dado una orden – me dijo – he dicho que lo hagas me exigió de nuevo - ¿Te atreves a desobedecerme?

\- No – le dije cerrando los ojos y bajándome el pantalón cogiendo mi miembro.

Era la primera vez que hacía esto delante de alguien encima… delante de mi capitán que era mucho peor y es que me daba mucha vergüenza. Para una vez que abrí los ojos me encontré a Luffy mirando con detenimiento como me daba placer yo mismo y trataba de ahogar mis propis jadeos, pero él me insistía en que fuera más rápido para que gimiera con más intensidad y al final, al ver que no conseguía lo que se había propuesto, rozó con su lengua la punta de mi miembro y grité del placer al sentirlo.

\- Luffy – le llamé entre jadeos.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre Zoro? – me preguntó

\- No hagas eso, por favor – le dije – me da vergüenza.

\- Entonces no mires – me dijo – porque voy a seguir, me gusta la cara que pones por el placer.

\- Deja de decir tonterías – le dije

Luffy sonrió pero no paró, siguió con su faena y no pude hacer nada más que retorcerme del placer y gemir. No me dio mucho tiempo más, porque Luffy se separó cuando ya estaba casi llegando a mi límite y me obligó a levantarme empujándome contra unos barriles dejándome bien expuesto a él. Se acercó a mí poniéndose detrás y me cogió por la cintura mientras colocaba su miembro ya erecto en mi entrada y empezaba a entrar con lentitud.

Jadeé mientras le sentía entrar, pero Luffy no paró, siguió entrando hasta el fondo y cuando terminó… empezó a moverse mientras yo sólo podía agarrarme con fuerza al borde de los barriles que se movían levemente con el impulso que cogía Luffy, con aquellos rápidos movimientos, porque cada vez, iba más rápido y yo gemía más.

Sentí una de sus manos en mi miembro empezando a masajearlo mientras seguía hundiéndose en mí ¿Cómo era posible que yo le dejase entrar en mí a Luffy? Jamás me lo habría imaginado, supongo que me había enamorado, haría cualquier cosa por mi capitán, le amaba y esperaba que él también lo hiciera, creo que lo hacía aunque aún no lo había confesado al resto de la tripulación.

Me corrí en su mano del placer que me dio sentir tanto su mano masajeando mi miembro como a él entrando y saliendo de mí a esa frenética velocidad mientras le escuchaba gemir del placer. Luffy sonrió al sentir mi líquido en su mano y la acercó a su boca chupando el líquido para probarlo mientras yo me sonrojaba.

\- No hagas eso – le dije sonrojado.

\- ¿Por qué no Zoro? Me gusta – me dijo – pero ahora te toca a ti – dijo saliendo de mí y cogiéndome con fuerza obligándome a ponerme de rodillas mientras cogía su miembro con su mano.

\- Lu…Luffy… - le llamé asustado al ver su miembro tan cerca de mi cara.

\- Abre la boca – me dijo

\- Por favor Luffy… - le dije intentando que no lo hiciera.

\- Abre la boca, te lo he ordenado – me repitió y abrí la boca con cierta vergüenza mientras cerraba los ojos.

Escuchaba su respiración agitarse, escuchaba como gemía y jadeaba mientras movía su miembro a aquel ritmo y al final… se corrió mientras apuntaba directamente hacia mi boca, aunque me salpicó por toda la cara.

\- Trágalo Zoro – me dijo y yo traté de tragarlo aunque escupí parte de él.

Luffy cogió mi rostro con su mano y tras mirarme metió su miembro en mi boca pidiéndome que le lamiera, que se la limpiara entera y lo hice, me excitaba estar aquí de rodillas chupándole el miembro y él se excitaba también.

\- Lo has hecho bien – me dijo Luffy agachándose y besándome con pasión.

\- Te quiero – le dije susurrando.

\- Y yo a ti Zoro – me dijo sonriendo – me excitas mucho.

Estaba besándole cuando nos caímos contra unos barriles del fondo empujados seguramente por una ola. Creo que acabábamos de entrar en plena tormenta. Mira que lo había dicho, no era conveniente haber entrado en la tormenta, pero supongo que ya no había vuelta atrás. El barco había aguantado a miles de tormentas ¿Por qué ésta sería diferente? Yo estaba últimamente un poco extraño, algo supersticioso supongo.

Salimos hacia la cubierta yendo de lado a lado golpeándonos mientras las olas jugaban con el barco, nos zarandeaban como querían y alguna vez estuve a punto de caerme encima de Luffy, pero éste me agarró al menos una vez de la cintura para que no me cayese y me ayudó a subir a cubierta. Las olas eran inmensas, nunca había visto olas como estas, todos trabajaban tratando de poner las velas a salvo y al final, justo cuando yo iba hacia el timón que se movía sin control, una ola nos golpeó lanzándome contra la barandilla. Me golpeé la cabeza tan fuerte, que me desmayé en aquel mismo momento.


	2. Chapter 2: Reencuentros

**Portgas D. Ace POV**

Menuda tormenta había surgido esta noche, al verla a la lejanía tuve que pararme en la isla más cercana a descansar hasta que pasara, porque si hubiera tenido mi barco y mi tripulación, aún me habría medio atrevido a atravesarla, pero estando yo solo en mi pequeño barco propulsado por mi fuego, era un suicidio entrar ahí, más por si me caía al agua, nadie podría salvarme y no quería morir de una forma tan ridícula por una tormenta, toda mi tripulación se habría reído de eso durante meses, bueno… supongo que después de haber llorado mi muerte, claro está.

Había pagado una habitación en uno de los hostales más baratos de la ciudad y me quedé allí toda la noche, a veces pensaba que incluso pagar la habitación entera para la noche era una pérdida de tiempo, porque cuando empecé a cenar en el bar del hostal, me quedé dormido encima del plato, era algo habitual en mí, supongo que mi hermano también había sacado eso de mí, no estaba muy seguro, pero no había remedio con nosotros. La gente a veces pensaba que me había muerto comiendo, pero no, una vez me despertaba seguía hablando y comiendo como si nada.

Mi búsqueda de Barba negra continuaba, sé que me había pedido mi capitán que no lo persiguiera, que lo dejase estar, pero no podía, yo era el capitán de la segunda división de Barba blanca y ese tío había atentado contra mi tripulación por puro egoísmo en busca de poder, iba a pagar por haberse rebelado en mi barco, por haber hecho daño a mis compañeros, no podía dejarlo así como así y sé que mi padre Barba blanca en el fondo lo entendía, era mi orgullo como capitán, había atentado contra mí, no podía dejarle sin castigo, a mí me importaban todos mis compañeros, no podía evitarlo.

Mi tripulación supongo que iba por libre cuando yo no estaba, siempre dejaba a alguien al mando mientras buscaba a ese maldito, pero ellos se dedicaban a intentar alcanzarme aunque tenían órdenes expresas de seguir con su ruta, ya les alcanzaría yo en algún momento. Con el que a veces me cruzaba, era con Marco, capitán de la primera división y como siempre, me pedía que volviera con mi tripulación y dejase esta locura de misión que había convertido en mi propia meta personal.

Me fui a mi habitación casi a las cuatro de la madrugada y es que mis cenas se hacían eternas gracias a mi narcolepsia. Cuando ya estaba tumbado encima de la cama me di cuenta de algo… hacía el mismo maldito calor que en Arabasta y entonces… pensé en mi hermano ¿Dónde estaría? No debía andar muy lejos de aquí, eso era seguro por la ruta que llevaba la última vez, quizá podía pasar a verle o esa era la excusa… porque desde Arabasta, justo cuando conocí a su tripulación, yo no había podido dejar de pensar y soñar con aquel chico de cabello verde tan peculiar, su espadachín estrella, aquel chico arrogante y altanero que sólo hacía caso a Luffy y sonreí.

Pasarme a hacerles una visita de repente… no me parecía tan mala idea, podría volver a ver a aquel chico. Sé que era muy extraño, a mí jamás me habían gustado los chicos, pero aquel no era un chico, era un hombre, fuerte, rudo, arrogante, me encantaba todo de él y no quise decirle nunca nada porque sabía que no sentiría lo mismo, al fin y al cabo… yo era otro hombre ¿Cómo iba a enamorarse de mí? Y más con las bellezas que llevaban a bordo de ese barco, sólo había que ver a Robin o a Nami, yo sólo era el hermano mayor de su capitán, el capitán de la segunda división de Barba blanca, el que derribó toda una flota de un puñetazo de fuego y al menos… casi hace que me sonroje cuando admitió mi fuerza, porque que él se fijase en que era fuerte, me alagaba.

Me desperté cuando llamaron a mi puerta y creo que es que tenían que entrar a limpiar para dejarla arreglada para el siguiente huésped, yo había pagado sólo por una noche, así que me desperté y me marché de allí recogiendo mi pequeña mochila. Quería buscar a mi hermano y creo que intuía por la ruta que llevaban, más o menos por dónde podía estar.

Paseé por el pueblo y escuchaba rumores sobre el gobernador de la isla donde estaba, yo ni siquiera conocía esta isla pero me daba igual, sólo estaba de paso, me iría enseguida aunque sus habitantes parecían muy educados y no tenían miedo de los piratas, incluso tras ver mis tatuajes no se apartaban ni llamaban a la armada y eso era un poco sospechoso, pero tampoco le di importancia, recogería algunas provisiones y me marcharía.

Paré en una de las tiendecillas que vendían fruta y pagué un par de manzanas que me fui comiendo por el camino mientras seguía en dirección a la bahía donde había dejado atada mi embarcación propulsada. Pasé por al lado de unas mujeres que parecían de alta clase por la forma en que hablaban y los vestidos que llevaban, seguramente sus esposos eran gente importante y conversaban sobre la futura fiesta que el gobernador daría en su mansión, tampoco les hice caso y continué caminando.

Llegué a la bahía y vi mi embarcación, así que subí a ella y activé el fuego de mis pies para salir de aquí, quería marcharme de esta isla, ya había tenido bastante con quedarme un día, ahora quería ir con mi hermano. Salí hacia el horizonte y rodeé la isla pero cuando iba a marcharme hacia la ruta donde se suponía que mi hermano debía de estar, vi en otra de las bahías al este un barco encallado en la arena y juraría que ese era el de mi hermano.

Me acerqué allí y dejé mi embarcación bien atada mientras subía por el barco a ver si conseguía ver a alguien pero todo estaba desierto y el barco tenía bastantes destrozos, seguramente el insensato de mi hermano había tratado de atravesar esa gran tormenta y este había sido el resultado. Me preocupé por si mi hermano se había caído al agua, pero lo vi durmiendo en la cubierta ¡ _Era un caso perdido_! Sonreí y le dejé dormir un rato más mientras buscaba al resto de su tripulación.

Casi todos parecían estar bien, algunos aún inconscientes pero no veía a Zoro, revisé todo el barco de arriba abajo y no lo veía y empecé a preocuparme. Bajé del barco de nuevo a la playa y lo busqué por los alrededores porque era posible que del choque en tierra hubiera podido caerse por la borda y estuviera por la arena tirado.

Lo encontré al final en la arena inconsciente y cuando me acerqué, me di cuenta de que tenía sangre en la parte trasera de su cabeza, seguramente por haberse golpeado con algo, así que volví al barco buscando en la enfermería unas vendas y algo para desinfectarle y bajé a curarle esa herida. Desde luego… se había pegado contra algo, porque menuda herida llevaba, esto le dolería un tiempo.

Me senté después de curarle en la arena y miré el mar, las olas iban y venían, no podía dejar de mirarlas porque a mí el mar… me hipnotizaba, me encantaba el mirarlo, me tranquilizaba. Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos cuando escuché la voz de Zoro quejándose y me giré hacia él mirándole ahora con la venda en su cabeza y le sonreí.

\- Buenos días dormilón – le dije – me alegro de que sigas aquí con nosotros.

\- ¿Ace? – preguntó - ¿Estoy soñando aún? – preguntó extrañado y sonreí.

\- No, no estás soñando. Soy real.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Buscaba a Barba negra cuando me pilló la tormenta y tuve que hacer noche en esta isla, por lo que veo… vosotros preferíais no hacer noche.

\- Tu hermano que está loco – me dijo sonriendo – ya sabes cómo es, quería llegar cuanto antes… como si nos fueran a quitar el One Piece – se reía ahora y me reí yo también.

\- Mi hermano no sabe cuando parar – le dije - ¿Estás bien? Te has dado un buen golpe en la cabeza.

\- Sí, estoy perfecto, gracias – me dijo - ¿Dónde están los demás? – preguntó.

\- En el barco, todos están bien, durmiendo, no tardarán en despertar – le dije.

Zoro se sentó a mi lado y miró el mar también, miró el sol poniéndose en aquel cielo anaranjado que tanto me gustaba a mí. Me recordaba un poco a los colores de mi habilidad, a los colores del fuego, me gustaba ver esos colores en el cielo, a veces llegaba a pensar que cielo podía arder también y sonreía al pensarlo… que tontería.

\- Vaya destrozo – escuché de golpe a Zoro y le vi mirando el barco.

\- Sí, por no querer para una noche ante una tormenta, va a tener que parar unos días para repararlo – le sonreí y Zoro empezó a reír.

\- ¿Y tú tripulación? – me preguntó.

\- Ya sabes que yo voy un poco por libre – le dije sonriendo.

\- Eres como un capitán sin barco – yo me reí.

\- Tengo un barco, de hecho a veces estoy en él – le dije a modo irónico y él se reía.

\- Siempre has sido un alma libre, haces lo que quieres cuando quieres.

\- Sí – le dije poniéndome serio – me gusta la libertad, pero también vuelvo con mi tripulación si están en problemas, no abandono a mis compañeros – le dije – son importantes para mí.

\- ¿Ace? – escuché que preguntaban y vi a Luffy en la cima del barco sonriendo – Ace – me gritó bajando de un salto a saludarme y yo me levanté colocando ya la mano para una batalla de puños.

No sé por qué seguíamos haciendo esto, al final siempre quedábamos empatados, pero nos daba igual, supongo que ya se había convertido en un rito entre mi hermano y yo.

\- ¿Qué haces tú por aquí Ace? – me preguntó.

\- Ya sabes… buscaba a Barba negra, pero me ha tocado detenerme por la tormenta, ya he visto que tú no te detuviste.

\- No esperé que fuera una tormenta tan fuerte.

\- Estás loco – le dije

\- ¿Cuánto te quedas? – me preguntó.

\- Iba solo a pasar a saludaros, pero visto el trabajo que tenéis para arreglar este destrozo, creo que me quedaré más de lo que pensaba y os echaré una mano a reparar el barco – le comenté.

\- Genial, me alegra de que te quedes un tiempo.

\- Sí… y a mí – le dije mirando de reojo a Zoro que nos miraba sonrojado, creo que a Zoro le ocurría algo con mi hermano, porque no paraba de mirarle de esa forma extraña ¿Sería mi imaginación?

Aquella noche me quedé a dormir y preferí bajarme a la playa, no quería estar a cubierto con el cielo tan bonito que había hoy. Luffy se quedó en el barco durmiendo con su tripulación y yo cuando quise darme cuenta, tenía a Zoro a mi lado sonriendo. Al parecer se había bajado por el mismo motivo que el mío, quería ver las estrellas antes de dormirse, prefería estar aquí al fresco que no encerrado en el barco y era algo normal, yo lo entendía, no hacía nada de frío como para tener que estar a cubierto, hacía una noche perfecta.

Desde luego… Zoro se durmió enseguida, pero yo no podía dormirme, me giraba y le veía a él con ese rostro tan tranquilo y no podía evitar sonreír, ese chico me gustaba y seguramente me llevaría este secreto a la tumba y más ahora después de haber visto como Zoro miraba a mi hermano, estaba claro… que amaba a Luffy y yo no quería meterme en medio de esa relación. Era mi hermano… yo por él hacía cualquier cosa, incluso apartarme del único chico del que me había enamorado en mi vida.


	3. Chapter 3: Decepción

**Zoro Roronoa POV**

Me desperté y estaba en la playa, tumbado sobre la arena y podía escuchar las olas cuando llegaban a la orilla y se marchaban de nuevo al mar. Me di la vuelta encontrándome prácticamente con la cara de Ace frente a mí. Estaba durmiendo y mi nariz casi tocó la suya por lo que tuve que alejarme rápidamente poniéndome rojo como un tomate y es que ese hombre imponía mucho respeto, no sólo por su físico que ya era el doble que el de Luffy, sino también por como vestía, eso de ir siempre sin la camiseta a mí me ponía nervioso.

Supongo que la primera vez que lo vimos… me resultó un chico muy atractivo y simpático, un bromista que protegía a su hermano como el que más, pero yo tampoco me fijaba en aquel tiempo en chicos, así que de lo que más me di cuenta, fue de su fuerza, era brutal, yo no me habría atrevido a meterme con él, era muy fuerte y su fuego daba algo de miedo a veces, lo controlaba a la perfección.

Supongo que me sentía un poco intimidado por este chico, no le conocía mucho y eso también hacía que fuera un poco más introvertido con él. Apenas habíamos coincidido en Arabasta y sabía muy poco de su vida, aparte de que buscaba a uno de sus antiguos compañeros que había tratado de matar a parte de su tripulación. Parecía un buen pirata, siempre preocupado por sus compañeros, hacía cualquier cosa por ellos y eso me recordaba un poco a Luffy.

Me sonrojé al pensar en Luffy… ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Seguramente dormir, era un dormilón y le costaba mucho despertarse por las mañanas. Decidí ir entonces a ver a Luffy, quería despertarle, darle una sorpresa y me levanté para ir a buscarle. Subí al barco y todos parecían estar en sus camarotes, pero cuando entré en el de Luffy, éste no estaba y eso sí que era extraño, él no solía ser tan madrugador, de hecho… nunca le había visto despierto tan temprano a menos que yo viniera a despertarlo con una buena sesión de sexo.

Le busqué por el barco, debía estar en algún lugar y mientras lo hacía, pensaba en cómo decirle que quería formalizar lo nuestro, estaba un poco cansado de que nos viésemos a escondidas siempre, de que no pudiera decirle a nadie que él era mi chico, quería poder dejar de fingir que era sólo mi capitán, quería poder estar con él sin tapujos, así que supongo… que aún soñaba con ese día en que Luffy saldría frente a toda su tripulación y les diría a todos que estaba saliendo conmigo, quería que fuera así.

Iba ensimismado en mí mismo cuando al girar en una de las esquinas me choqué contra alguien y escuché la voz de Luffy mientras me sonreía. Ni siquiera escuché lo que me dijo, estaba feliz de encontrarle aunque… iba abrochándose el pantalón y eso sí que era extraño. Él me sonrió antes de hablarme.

\- Me has pillado – me dijo sonriendo – he tenido que ir al baño con urgencia – me dijo como si nada.

\- Luffy… no me cuentes esas cosas – le dije.

\- Lo siento – me sonrió - ¿Qué te parece si te pasas por mi camarote? – me preguntó.

\- ¿Ahora? – le pregunté.

\- Sí – me dijo

\- No creo que sea conveniente, podrían sospechar de nosotros.

\- Zoro… eres mi contramaestre, mi segundo al mando, créeme que un capitán puede necesitar a su segundo en cualquier momento, pasa por mi camarote – me dijo.

No me dio tiempo a rehusar aquella invitación, tuve que ir si el capitán lo pedía, al fin y al cabo… siempre sería mi capitán, yo no rehusaba sus órdenes ni las debatía, sólo las cumplía y más siendo Luffy, le amaba, supongo que siempre lo había hecho y ahora me daba cuenta de ello. Fui a su camarote y me ordenó cerrar la puerta tras de mí.

Cuando fui a girarme, sentí como Luffy cogía mis manos con fuerza y las colocaba a mi espalda impidiéndome hacer algo ¿Qué le ocurría hoy? Podía sentir que las estaba atando y yo no quería que me inmovilizase.

\- Luffy para – le dije.

\- Vamos Zoro… sólo es un juego más de muchos otros que hemos hecho.

\- No me gusta que me aten – le dije.

\- ¿No te gusta sentirte vulnerable?

\- No – le dije enfadado.

\- Es una lástima, porque ahora te tengo a mi merced para hacerte lo que quiera – me dijo obligándome a agacharme con las manos atadas a mi espalda mientras me ponía una venda en los ojos.

\- Luffy – me quejé.

\- Deja de hablar Zoro… o tendré que callarte.

\- Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me aten.

Sentí entonces su miembro entrar de golpe en mi boca mientras él cogía con fuerza mi cabello y tiraba de mi cabeza moviéndola, haciendo que su miembro entrase y saliese mientras le escuchaba gemir y sonreír. No quería hacerle daño tampoco, sé que le excitaban esta clase de cosas… pero a mí no me gustaban por el simple hecho de que yo nunca había sido sumiso, yo era dominante de por sí.

\- Ves, calladito estás más guapo y eres más útil – me dijo riéndose – yo sé que te gusta… sólo te haces el duro.

Sacó su miembro de golpe y traté de tomar aire para contestarle… éste no sabía con quien estaba hablando, yo era Zoro Roronoa, no me dejaba intimidar por nadie, no me dejaba humillar y mucho menos me dejaba dominar, ni siquiera por mi capitán. Quería decirle veinte cosas bien dichas, pero lo único que me salió, fue aire… intentaba respirar y entonces su lengua entró en mi boca con fuerza adueñándose de toda ella. Movía su lengua, buscaba la mía y jugaba conmigo como le daba la gana.

\- Ya empiezas a entender que no estás por encima de un capitán – me dijo sonriendo – no me hagas enseñarte quien manda en este barco Zoro. Tú me perteneces Zoro, eres mío, todo tú eres mío, puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera ¿Me has entendido?

\- Te entiendo – le dije – pero no comparto tu opinión.

\- ¿Ah no? – Me preguntó extrañado – pues haré que cambies de opinión – dijo cogiéndome y levantándome con fuerza para apoyarme el pecho contra su mesa – impídeme tocarte si crees que no eres mío Zoro – me dijo casi amenazadoramente y aunque traté de moverme, no podía con mis manos atadas y el cuerpo de Luffy apoyándose contra el mío.

Noté sus manos acariciando mi trasero y me dio alguna palmada comentando que me había portado mal. Grité un poco en alguna pero no podía negar también… que algo me excitaba y mi miembro endureciéndose era prueba evidente de ello. Luffy seguía insistiendo en que debía obedecerle, en que él me enseñaría modales para estar en su barco y es que la verdad… yo eso de los modales lo respetaba bastante poco, era como era… un guerrero, lo mío era la lucha, ser indomable y Luffy quería convertirme en su corderillo, eso no podía consentirlo, por mucho que me excitase lo que me hacía, yo no lo había permitido.

\- Así que no vas a impedirlo – me comentó mientras metía su primer dedo dentro de mí.

\- Para – le grité

\- Te recuerdo… que yo doy las órdenes Zoro – me dijo – por lo que veo… sigues tan estrecho como siempre… nos divertiremos entonces.

\- Si querías sexo estaba dispuesto Luffy, pero desátame – le dije

\- No – me dijo – me excita verte así. Sólo tienes que aguantar un poco más hasta que acabe – dijo tocando con su mano libre mi miembro y haciéndome gemir – a ti también te gusta, mira cómo te has puesto en un momento.

\- Eres idiota – le dije y él se reía.

\- Pero me quieres, por eso me consientes todo – me dijo.

\- Maldigo el día en que me enamoré de ti.

Luffy entró en mí despacio tratando de no hacerme daño, pero no se detuvo hasta que no llegó al final y una vez la metió entera, empezó a moverse despacio entrando y saliendo dilatándome para que me acostumbrase a su miembro. Apreté con fuerza mis puños mientras Luffy gemía y se movía hundiéndose en mí y al final… era tal mi excitación que acabé corriéndome en su mano llenando parte de la mesa con mi líquido, pero Luffy siguió aún un rato más dándome hasta que finalmente llegó él también.

\- Deberíamos hacer esto todas las mañanas – me dijo sonriendo.

\- Ya lo hacemos – le dije

\- Cierto – comentó.

\- Luffy… ¿Has pensado en ir enserio con esto? – le pregunté – digo… están muy bien nuestros encuentros pero nunca hemos hablado del futuro, me gustaría poder decir que estamos juntos sin tapujos, sin tener que escondernos siempre.

Luffy sólo sonrió y me besó diciéndome que todo llegaría a su debido tiempo pero a mí eso ya me tranquilizó, sobre todo al ver su sonrisa. Terminé de arreglarme y decidí salir del camarote de mi capitán asegurándome como siempre que estaba todo desierto, pero no esperé cruzarme con Ace en el primer cruce. Yo le miré preocupado, estaba claro que iba a sospechar y sé que lo haría, pero no me dijo nada, dejó que me marchase y luego siguió caminando, supongo que a ver a su hermano.

Aquella mañana estuve en la cubierta ayudando a recoger y reparar el barco, pero me sorprendió cuando salió Luffy diciendo que tenía algo importante que decir y sentí mi corazón latir con fuerza… ¿Iba a decirlo? ¿Me había hecho caso por fin? Llevaba meses esperando este momento y lo tenía a pocos segundos de mí.

Podéis escucharme todos un momento – comentó Luffy – tengo algo importante que decir y es que… estoy saliendo con alguien de la tripulación – dijo mirándome y me sonrojé un poco aunque traté de disimularlo.

\- Ya era hora Luffy – escuché por el fondo de alguno de nuestros compañeros y él sonrió.

\- Sí – dijo sonriendo – me gustaría que subiera aquí conmigo – dijo y fui a dar un paso hacia delante cuando vi como Sanji me golpeaba sin querer al caminar hacia Luffy y me detuve en seco – Sanji por favor – dijo al fin y el mundo se calló a mis pies.

¿Había dicho Sanji? ¿No era yo? ¿Se estaba acostando conmigo pero salía con Sanji? No entendía nada pero sentía mi corazón romperse en mil pedazos y aunque miré al suelo, la única vez que me atreví a levantar la mirada… me crucé con la de Ace que estaba al fondo y me miraba con tristeza, creo que él sabía o intuía algo de lo que estaba pasando aquí. Vi a Luffy besar apasionadamente a Sanji, esos besos que antes me daba a mí se los estaba dando al cocinero.

Quería llorar… pero no podía hacerlo, no podía ser débil delante de todos los compañeros, yo no era un llorón, era fuerte y debía demostrarlo, pero las lágrimas iban a salir, no podía evitarlas y cuando creí que todos me descubrirían, Ace se acercó hacia mí cogiéndome por los hombros y arrastrándome fuera de la cubierta hacia el interior de las camerinos. Lloré entonces una vez me quedé a solas con él, necesitaba sacar todo esto y Ace no dijo nada, sólo se quedó allí y trató de entenderme, esperó pacientemente a que acabase de llorar.

\- ¿Por qué me ha hecho esto? – le pregunté llorando – yo… yo le he dado todo, le quería – le dije.

\- Lo siento Zoro, no tengo respuestas para esto – me dijo Ace

\- ¿Sabías que estaba con él? – le pregunté.

\- Lo intuí por tus sonrojos, por tu forma de comportarte.

\- ¿Qué he hecho mal? – le pregunté - ¿Por qué no me ha elegido a mí?

Aquella contestación ya no vino de Ace, Luffy entraba en ese momento por el cuarto y aunque Ace le dijo que me dejase tranquilo un momento, él no le hizo caso a su hermano y entró, pero yo no quería verle en este momento, estaba enfadado con él, quería destrozarlo allí mismo, aplastarlo como él había aplastado mi corazón y mis sentimientos.

\- Eres un maldito bastardo – le grité lanzándome contra él y empotrándolo contra la pared, pero Ace aunque estaba cerca no trató de impedírmelo – me has utilizado – le eché en cara – te he dado todo lo que has querido y sólo me has utilizado – le grité.

\- No quería quedar mal con Sanji – me dijo a la cara – practiqué contigo y me has enseñado muchas cosas, te lo agradezco Zoro – dijo como si nada.

\- Eres un capullo, me has traicionado, has jugado con mis sentimientos.

\- Yo jamás te juré mi amor Zoro, te entregaste a mi porque quisiste.

\- Creí que me querías – le dije – creí que al menos te gustaba.

\- Me gustas Zoro, tienes un cuerpo perfecto.

\- ¿Eso soy para ti? ¿Un cuerpo perfecto que puedes follarte cuando Sanji no quiere formar parte de tus juegos morbosos?

\- Sí – me dijo claramente – contigo hago cosas que Sanji se negaría a hacerme, pero tú las haces.

\- ¿Te crees que soy tu puta? – le grité – no quiero volver a verte Luffy.

\- No digas tonterías Zoro, me quieres – me dijo

\- Para ya Luffy – se quejó Ace – ya es suficiente.

\- La puerta de mi despacho siempre estará abierta para ti, entra cuando quieras probar cosas nuevas – dijo sonriendo antes de marcharse y tuvo que pararme Ace porque iba a matarlo allí mismo.

Me derrumbé llorando aún más y Ace se agachó conmigo sin soltarme tratando de calmarme, pero no podía, sentía un dolor inmenso, habían jugado conmigo, yo… ya no era el mismo Zoro de antes, estaba hundido y ya nada podía arreglar mi corazón, lo había entregado y lo habían destrozado. Aquella noche… no pude parar de llorar y es que las fuerzas me abandonaban, ya no sabía quién era, no sabía lo que sentía, no sabía qué hacía en este barco con un capitán que me trataba como a su puta personal… ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?


	4. Chapter 4: Discusiones

**Portgas D. Ace POV**

No entendía cómo mi hermano llegó a hacer una cosa así, no reconocía a mi hermano… ¿Tan fuerte le había dado su relación con Sanji como para destrozar de esa forma a Zoro? A mí me había destrozado ver a Zoro en ese estado, ni siquiera respondió en toda la noche, lloró, se quedó acurrucado en el suelo y no quiso levantarse, se sentía ultrajado y engañado, lo había hecho… Luffy… mi querido hermano había hundido al chico del que yo me había enamorado y no lo entendía, Zoro era perfecto, tenía mucho carácter y era complicado de manejar a veces pero era inteligente, guapo, fuerte, valiente… capaz de hacer lo que fuera y Luffy lo había traicionado de la peor de las maneras.

Me quedé toda la noche allí con Zoro, pero no consintió que le tocase, no me dejó abrazarle ni intentar llevarme su dolor, estaba muy rehúso a que la gente volviera a aprovecharse de él y ahora… no quería que nadie se le acercase y lo entendía, pero a mí me rompía el alma verle en ese estado, no sabía qué hacer para ayudarle, sólo pude quedarme toda la noche allí en vela con él, sentado en el suelo viendo como lloraba desconsoladamente y protegiendo la puerta para que nadie le viera, porque sabía… que Zoro no se perdonaría jamás si alguien le veía tan vulnerable, él no era débil, pero hoy necesitaba soltar toda la amargura que llevaba dentro.

Se quedó profundamente dormido casi al amanecer y yo no podía dejar de mirarle, sus mejillas estaban rojas y llenas de carriles por las lágrimas que ahora se habían secado, supongo que después de llorar toda la noche, no pudo llorar más, se había quedado sin lágrimas que derramar. No se movió del suelo, seguía allí acurrucado como podía y sabía que no era un buen sitio para que descansase, se iba a acabar haciendo daño en la espalda o algo, así que lo cogí en brazos una vez me aseguré de que estaba completamente dormido y lo llevé a su dormitorio tumbándole en la cama y tapándole con las mantas para que no cogiera frío.

¿Cómo iba a arreglar esto en Zoro? No tenía ni idea de qué hacer por él, de hecho… imaginaba que tampoco sería recomendable que me viera a mí, era el hermano del que había destrozado su corazón. Nunca había visto a Zoro tan mal pero tampoco había visto a mi hermano comportarse así ¿Qué narices le pasaba? No podía entender nada de lo que estaba pasando en este barco, pero sí tenía clara una cosa… no me gustaba ese comportamiento de mi hermano y de esta se iba a enterar, porque yo no me callaba ninguna ante las injusticias, no debió de haber hecho lo que hizo.

Podía entender muchas cosas, hasta que se hubiera enamorado de Sanji en vez de enamorarse de Zoro, pero no entendía por qué humillarle de la forma en que lo hizo, cómo podía ilusionarle haciéndole pensar que iba a proclamar a los cuatro vientos que salían juntos y luego hacerle esto, proclamar a Sanji en lugar de a él y encima… venir aquí a humillarle cuando ya estaba destrozado, venir a decirle que siguiera acudiendo a sus reuniones y jugarían. Zoro no era un juguete, era una persona, un buen chico que le había servido en todo en su tripulación y ahora lo desechaba como si nada, lo había tirado a la basura y había jugado con sus sentimientos.

Salí de la habitación de Zoro y suspiré tratando de calmarme yo y es que me dolía verle así, no podía ver a Zoro en este estado, estaba demasiado mal y trataba de ocultarlo al resto de la tripulación porque lo conocía… él era fuerte, si le veían así la gente empezaría con sus rumores y yo no quería que le vieran débil o que le hicieran más daño, así que intenté protegerle y hacer que no le vieran los demás en su peor momento, volvería a ser él mismo, lo sabía, sólo necesitaba tiempo para curar ese corazón.

\- Hola Ace – escuché a Nami que venía por el pasillo – ¿Qué haces aquí? – me preguntó al verme frente a la puerta de Zoro.

\- He venido a preguntarle unas cosas sobre la reparación del barco – le dije señalando la puerta de Zoro para indicarle que le preguntaba a él.

\- Luffy se ocupa últimamente es eso.

\- Sí, pero Zoro es su mano derecha, es su segundo de abordo, quería su opinión sobre unas dudas que tenía. Ahora luego iré a ver a mi hermano.

\- Yo de ti esperaría – me dijo sonriendo – ya sabes cómo está tu hermano con su chico… - comentó y aquello me terminó de enfadar.

\- Ya… sería una lástima interrumpirle ¿Verdad?

\- Sí – dijo con una sonrisilla – bueno, voy a seguir arreglando las cosas, nos vemos luego – dijo mirándome con esos ojos de lujuria, sólo me faltaba eso. Yo sólo tenía ojos para Zoro.

Es posible que algunos me vieran con esos ojos… en mi tripulación también tenía alguno de mis compañeros completamente enamorado de mí pero yo siempre dejaba las cosas lo más claras posibles y es que… yo no quería relaciones serias excepto con Zoro, por él habría hecho lo que fuera, pero sabía perfectamente que él no se fijaba en mí, no lo haría y menos ahora con lo que mi hermano le había hecho, si antes tenía pocas posibilidades, ahora tenía muchas menos, me iba a ser imposible estar con él, me sería imposible convencerle de que le amaba. Zoro jamás me creería y lo sabía.

Cuando subí a la cubierta, todos estaban reparando el barco y limpiando escombros, hasta el mástil habían partido y es que mi hermano había sido muy bruto por quedarse con esa tormenta que se había formado de la nada, tenía que haber parado a descansar un día y dejar que pasase la tormenta, pero era un maldito cabezón. Miré una última vez a la tripulación y al no ver a mi hermano ni al cocinero, empecé a sospechar lo que estaba pasando y me cabreé, estaba muy enfadado en este momento con mi hermano y no podía evitarlo, yo no me callaba casi nunca y ahora mismo… iba a decirle mi descontento con su actitud.

Bajé hacia la cocina y mientras caminaba por los pasillos, iba pensando en lo que iba a decirle… no tenía ni idea pero me daba igual, algo se me ocurriría, yo era más de improvisar que de pensar estrategias o planes, era como mi propio fuego… muy temperamental y cuando me cabreaba lo quemaba absolutamente todo. Quizá es posible que Zoro tuviera más genio que yo, porque generalmente, tenía bastante paciencia, pero no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados después de lo que había pasado.

Intenté abrir la puerta de la cocina y estaba cerrada. ¿A mí me cerraban una puerta? Estos no sabían con quien se estaban metiendo. Pegué una patada y la madera crujió casi partiéndose, pero a la segunda patada terminó de destrozarse la madera y metí la mano por el agujero abriendo el cerrojo ante el asombro de aquellos dos que estaban medio desnudos. Sé que les había interrumpido pero mejor… a mí no me importaba lo que hacían, me importaba lo que le habían hecho a Zoro y eso no podía arreglarlo con dulces palabras, estaba cansado de haber visto toda la noche en ese lamentable estado a Zoro, iban a escucharme.

\- Lárgate – le dije enfadado a Sanji que me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y se levantaba ahora de encima de Luffy, pero éste le detuvo.

\- Quédate – le dijo y él no supo qué hacer.

Encendí una bola de fuego en mi puño y lo miré con mayor determinación aún a ambos mientras cogía con la otra mano la ropa que estaba tirada en el suelo y se la enseñaba levantándola a mi altura.

\- He dicho… que te largues – le dije más serio aún y se levantó directamente viniendo hacia mí con miedo en sus ojos – y llévate tu ropa – le dije lanzándosela hacia la cara con mala leche mientras le veía salir corriendo cogiendo su ropa y pasando de mí.

\- ¿Qué narices te pasa? – me preguntó Luffy enfadado

\- ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así Luffy? No te reconozco, tú no eres así. Has hecho daño a alguien y me gustaría que salieras ahí y pidieras perdón por todas las burradas que has dicho.

\- No tengo porque pedirle perdón ni nada, él lo hizo voluntariamente, no le obligué a nada.

\- No le obligaste pero te quería, no puedes pisotear los sentimientos de la gente como quieras Luffy.

\- Yo no le prometí nada, jamás le dije que estaba enamorado de él y que quería tener algo serio, él se hizo una idea equivocada.

\- Me da igual la idea que se hizo o no Luffy, ¿Cómo puedes pisotear los sentimientos de alguien como lo hiciste? Está destrozado, ese chico ni siquiera sé si querrá seguir en este barco contigo.

\- Seguirá conmigo – me dijo – tú mismo lo has dicho, me quiere, volverá a caer, cuando yo le diga que quiero acostarme con él lo hará, me dará lo que quiera.

\- Estás fatal Luffy, no te reconozco - le dije – no es tu juguete, es una persona, no le hagas daño, si no le quieres sólo tenías que decírselo.

\- Yo amo a Sanji – me dijo – pero reconozco que me ha ayudado mucho, no llegué como un inexperto y podía hacer disfrutar a Sanji.

\- Oh por favor… - era lo que me faltaba por oír – déjalo Luffy, no tienes remedio.

\- ¿Dónde vas? – me preguntó al ver cómo me marchaba - ¿Me dejas solo?

\- Voy a recoger materiales, por si te has olvidado… no estás de vacaciones con Sanji, estamos tratando de reparar el barco para que te pongas en marcha, así que mueve el culo y arregla el barco – le dije.

\- ¿vas a quedarte entonces?

\- Sí Luffy – le dije enfadado – prometí que te ayudaría a reparar el barco.

Me marché de allí para ir al pueblo a buscar materiales, pero desde luego… no me quedaba por mi promesa o por mi hermano como le había dicho, eso me daba igual, de hecho me gustaría poder poner tierra de por medio y salir corriendo de aquí y de estos problemas, pero no podía irme… no sabiendo que Zoro estaba así de mal, quería tratar de convencerle de que se viniera conmigo, que viniera a mi tripulación, yo jamás le haría algo así, yo le amaba de verdad… pero no me atrevía a decírselo, al menos no ahora con todo esto, podría pensar que estaba jugando con él como Luffy ya lo había hecho y esa no era mi intención.

Fui hacia la cubierta y cuando ya estaba por bajar a la arena, me encontré a Zoro esperándome abajo. No sé si había dormido suficiente después de la noche que había tenido, pero no quería recordarle esto para que volviera a sufrir. Bajé y tras saludarle comencé a caminar hacia el pueblo, pero Zoro me seguía en completo silencio y al final… me giré a mirarle.

\- ¿Quieres venir al pueblo? – le pregunté por la duda de que me siguiera.

\- Sí – me dijo – aún tengo trabajo que hacer, además el trabajo me hace olvidarme un poco de todo lo ocurrido y necesito despejarme, todo lo que me mantenga alejado de Luffy me va bien – me dijo - ¿Te importa si te acompaño al pueblo?

\- Puedes venir siempre que quieras Zoro – le dije –venga vamos.

\- Ace… - dijo sin moverse y bajando la cabeza – gracias por cubrirme, por no decir nada.

\- De nada - le dije para que terminase de pensar en estas cosas.

No volvimos a hablar en todo el camino, fuimos hasta el pueblo y estuvimos preguntando por varios lugares para comprar las piezas y materiales que necesitábamos y la gente parecía bastante amable, quizá demasiado para mi gusto.


	5. Chapter 5: Juguete

**Roronoa Zoro POV**

Fuimos hacia el pueblo y me habría gustado ir solo, pero sé que Ace iba en camino a buscar provisiones y materiales, así que me uní, con tal de salir de ese barco y no ver durante un rato a Luffy era suficiente. Aunque me sentía en cierta manera agradecido con Ace y por esa forma que había tenido de guardar el secreto, cuando le miraba, veía al hermano de Luffy, veía que sabía todo y no sé que estaría pensando ahora de mí. Siempre había sido muy fuerte pero ahora, quizá él me viera débil por haber caído en esta trampa ¿Cómo no pude ver que me estaba utilizando? Me follaba a mí y pensaba en Sanji, probaba las cosas conmigo para no quedar en ridículo con el rubio ¿Qué había sido yo para Luffy? ¿Un entrenamiento? ¿Un juguete? Me sentía estúpido y destrozado.

Caminamos por la calle principal donde había muchos comercios y en una de esas veces, viendo la cantidad de comercios con comida, empezó a rugirme el estómago y es que no había comido nada con todo lo ocurrido, no había tenido ganas para nada excepto para llorar. Me sorprendió que Ace me tendiera una manzana mientras me sonreía y levanté la mano para cogerla aunque dudé si aceptarla o no, al final la cogí cuando sonó de nuevo mi estómago. La miré en mi mano y vi a Ace sonreírme antes de empezar a caminar de nuevo.

El tendero me miró extrañado y sé que Ace ya había pagado, así que continué caminando tras él dándole el primer bocado a la manzana. Qué hambre tenía, agradecí poder llevarme por fin algo de comida aunque no fuera mucho. No podía dejar de mirar a Ace y de verdad que me sentía extraño ¿Cómo podía ser tan diferente a Luffy? Ya no sólo por su físico que la verdad… era guapísimo, sino también su carácter, él no era ni por asomo tan niño, siempre se preocupaba por los demás, era un capitán envidiable, ya les gustaría a la mayoría de piratas estar con él, era amable y atento, ese chico era sorprendente, aún así, volví a mirar la manzana y pensaba en Luffy, en todo lo que me había dicho, en cómo me había tratado, en lo que me había hecho y todo… sólo por Sanji, yo no fui nada y me sentía utilizado y engañado. No sé si alguna vez me recuperaría de esta decepción.

Dicen que el tiempo todo lo cura… pero yo no lo tenía tan claro, supongo que sería algo que lo comprobaría porque mientras siguiera vivo… el tiempo seguiría pasando para nosotros y sólo esperaba tener ahora el valor para poder dejar la tripulación de Luffy, aunque ni siquiera sabía como lo iba a conseguir, tampoco tenía dónde ir o qué hacer ¿Volver a mi anterior vida? Ahora sería imposible, no podría capturar piratas, ni ser asesino a sueldo, mi cabeza ya tenía precio puesto como uno de los piratas de la tripulación del sombrero de paja.

\- Zoro, no te quedes atrás – escuché a Ace hablándome y me di cuenta que aún seguía aquí de pie mirando la manzana con mi mordisco.

\- Lo siento – me disculpé con él y le seguí avanzando un poco más rápido para alcanzarle.

Sé que me miraba extrañado o más bien… preocupado y es que desde lo que me había dicho y hecho su hermano pequeño, él había estado presente y tratando de ayudarme, se lo agradecía, pero en parte, no dejaba de pensar que eran hermanos… él siempre se pondría de parte de su hermano, para algo eran familia, yo no le importaría a nadie en esta tripulación. ¿Cómo podía irme? Rompería el contrato y la promesa que le hice a Luffy, habíamos estado juntos desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir, no podía verle sin desear llorar y es que me sentía humillado, le miraba y recordaba cómo me había dejado humillar por él, todas las cosas que habíamos estado haciendo estos meses y me deprimía yo solo, tenía que salir de este barco si quería poder recuperarme.

Nos detuvimos a mirar unas maderas y es que la tormenta había destrozado todo el casco, nos había entrado algo de agua y nos había hecho encallar al final en esta playa. Supongo que cambiar todo eso costaría mucho dinero, Nami ya estaba sacando las cuentas y le dolía en el alma ver lo que nos iba a costar todo, demasiado, pero a mí me daba un poco igual ya. Supongo que antes aún me habría preocupado, pero ahora… creo que era un problema de nuestro capitán y yo no era nada suyo como para tener que preocuparme.

\- Creo que estás estarán bien – me dijo Ace mirando unos listones de madera y cuando le asentí con la cabeza, fue a preguntarle al vendedor por cuánto podía salirle todo esto y llevarle un presupuesto a su hermano – volvamos – me dijo sonriendo y le seguí hacia el barco.

No me apetecía volver, pero debía reconocer que llevaba bastante tiempo fuera, así que iba siendo hora. Cuando llegamos, mi estómago seguía sonando y Ace empezó a reírse por lo que acabé ruborizado.

\- Lo siento – le dije – tengo un poco de hambre.

\- Eso es bueno, ayer no comiste mucho. Deberías ir a la cocina y que te preparen algo de comer – me comentó.

\- No me apetece ver a Sanji – le dije.

\- Lo sé, pero no hay más remedio, él es el cocinero y parte de la tripulación, además… tú siempre has sido valiente y sé que superaras esto. No creo que quieras darles motivos para que piensen que te ocurre algo ¿Verdad?

\- No – le dije – supongo que tienes razón, iré a comer algo con los demás.

Al final decidí ir y antes de subir al barco, aún pude fijarme en Ace y como daba vueltas de un lado a otro tratando de calmarse, no sé qué le ocurría últimamente, pero parecía más nervioso que de costumbre. Quizá era mi culpa, yo le había puesto en esta difícil situación con su hermano y se le veía algo enfadado… o más bien decepcionado, tal y como estaba yo, porque tampoco imaginé a este Luffy jamás, pero aquí estaba frente a mí.

Entré en la cocina a comer algo y casi todos estaban allí. Me senté saludando con mi seriedad habitual y Sanji colocó un plato frente a mí. Verle me ponía de mal humor pero debía callarme todo lo que sentía, no quería crear problemas entre mis compañeros. Comí casi con desesperación y me dio igual saber que todos me miraban extrañados y es que tenía mucha hambre. Anoche no quise bajar a cenar y no aguantaba más hasta que escuché los rumores… todos sonreían y hablaban con Sanji sobre Luffy, todos aprovechaban a felicitar a la pareja y a mí se me calló el mundo a los pies de nuevo. Miré el plato dejándolo con suavidad encima de la mesa y me concentré en aguantar mis lágrimas, no iba a llorar frente a nadie y menos frente a Sanji, no les demostraría lo que me dolía.

Di las gracias por la comida y salí de allí para ir hacia mi cuarto, quería descansar o más bien… deseaba estar a solas un rato. Aún tenía mis dudas de cómo me había dejado engañar de esta manera para llegar a la situación que ahora tenía, seguía sin poder creerme lo imbécil que había sido por confiar en mi capitán. Supongo que los capitanes hacían lo que les daba la gana y ahí estaba también Ace… dejaba a su tripulación y se marchaba solo por el mundo, regresaba cuando quería a su barco, todos los capitanes eran iguales…

Llegué hasta el pasillo de mi cuarto y mi sorpresa fue aún mayor al encontrarme a Luffy apoyado en mi puerta ¿Qué quería ahora de mí? Si venía a decirme que me largase de su barco por mí estaba genial, porque yo no sabía cómo decírselo. Quizá lo único que quería era venir a disculparse y eso habría sido un puntazo, no es que yo fuera fácil, seguramente tardaría en perdonarle algo como esto, pero al menos habría sido un buen comienzo para que pudiera perdonarle… pero no… cuando me cogió con fuerza y me empotró contra mi puerta, me di cuenta de que no venía a disculparse… seguramente a discutir conmigo.

\- ¿Dónde has estado desde ayer? – me preguntó.

\- ¿Qué te importa? – le pregunté.

\- ¿Has estado con él verdad? – me preguntó y yo no entendí nada.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunté dudando - ¿De qué me hablas?

\- No te hagas el idiota, sé que has estado con Ace – yo me reí.

\- ¿Esa era toda tu preocupación? Sí, he estado con él, hemos ido a buscar los materiales para reparar el barco.

\- No es cierto, te estabas revolcando con él.

\- ¿Estás mal de la cabeza o qué te pasa? ¿Crees que puedo pensar en algo así después de lo que me has hecho?

\- Sí – me dijo – sólo eres una zorra que hace todo lo que decimos los superiores a él.

\- Eres imbécil – le grité – no porque Ace sea un capitán tengo que revolcarme con él como lo hacía contigo – le dije – a ti te quería. Además, él único que se revolcaba a escondidas con otros eras tú, así que a mí no vuelvas a insultarme, eres un cabrón.

Intenté marcharme pero Luffy me lo impidió y no quería tener que enfrentarme a él pero lo haría si no me dejaba tranquilo. Le insistí que me dejase marcharme, pero él se negaba, de hecho me cogió el rostro con fuerza obligándome a mirarle y no sé por qué… me besó. ¿No se suponía que él estaba con Sanji? Aquello me cabreó mucho y le pegué un puñetazo haciendo que me soltase de golpe cabreado.

\- ¿Te atreves a pegar a tu capitán Zoro? – me preguntó sonriendo – te vas a enterar de lo que es bueno… ya te lo dije Zoro, tienes que aprender a obedecer – me dijo pero cuando vino hacia mí con la mano levantada, Ace se puso en medio bloqueándole el puño elástico que iba a lanzarme.

\- Vete a tu cuarto Zoro – me ordenó Ace – y tú al despacho – se refirió a Luffy que le miraba con mala cara ahora.

\- No te atrevas a meterte en medio de esto Ace – se quejó Luffy – es mi tripulación, no la tuya, aquí yo doy las órdenes y tienen que aprender a respetarme.

\- Creo que Zoro ya lo tiene claro – le dijo Ace y yo aproveché para abrir la puerta de mi habitación y entrar – a tu despacho ahora, vamos a tener una larga conversación tu y yo – le dijo Ace.

Los gritos debieron de escucharse por todo el barco y aún así… ni siquiera entendía lo que estaban diciendo, pero esos dos acabarían mal, creo que Ace se había cabreado por la actitud que estaba cogiendo su hermano y es que no entendía nada de lo que ocurría ¿Qué le pasaba a Luffy? ¿Por qué desde que habíamos llegado a esta isla se comportaba de esta forma? La verdad… es que esta isla no me terminaba de gustar, pero seguramente era por todo lo que me había ocurrido en estos días con mi capitán.

Salí de mi cuarto cuando dejé de escuchar los gritos y pude ver a Ace salir enfadado del despacho de Luffy. Cerró la puerta y entonces me vio allí de pie mirándole y sonrió colocándose bien el sombrero.

\- Lo siento Ace – aproveché para disculparme.

\- No es tu culpa – me dijo – no sé que le ocurre a mi hermano, pero está muy raro últimamente. No se lo tengas en cuenta.

\- ¿Por qué haces todo esto Ace? Apenas nos conocemos.

\- Ya te lo diré, algún día – me dijo marchándose – descansa – me dijo sonriendo y la verdad… me gustaba su sonrisa, me daba seguridad y me sentía protegido. Vaya estupidez sentía ahora… yo nunca necesité que nadie me protegiera.


	6. Chapter 6: Provisiones

**Portgas D. Ace POV**

Discutir con Luffy no me sentaba nada bien, yo no solía enfadarme casi nunca, tenía mucha paciencia y trataba de entender las cosas, sobre todo cuando se trataba de mi hermano pequeño, pero esto que estaba haciendo no tenía perdón, me ponía de los nervios y me hacía enfadarme, quizá porque era Zoro… quizá porque no me gustaba que se comportase así, yo jamás le había enseñado eso. De todas formas… no podía dejar de pensar… que mi hermano jamás había sido así, había cambiado al llegar a la isla ¿Pasaba algo raro en la isla que estuviera cambiando su carácter? ¿Pasaba algo en general que le estuviera cambiando a él? No lo sabía, pero estaba claro que no reconocía a mi hermano.

Ni siquiera había hablado con mi hermano sobre lo de las provisiones y es que me había puesto de tan mal humor ver como trataba de forzar y de golpear a Zoro, que me había quitado las ganas de dialogar con él sobre nada, lo único de lo que tenía ganas, era de decirle cuatro cosas bien dichas haber si cambiaba de una maldita vez esa actitud que tenía. Empezaba a pensar que había algo en esta isla que le había hecho cambiar de actitud, porque él nunca había sido así y esta isla a mí me resultaba realmente extraña.

Dormí lo que pude y no fue mucho, aún estaba preocupado por Zoro con todo lo que había pasado. No esperé que mi hermano se pusiera de esa forma y menos cuando había sido él quien lo había dejado. Zoro me estaba volviendo loco, verle me excitaba, tenerle cerca era una verdadera tortura sabiendo que jamás podría tenerle, que jamás sería mío. ¿Cuánto había deseado besarle? Demasiadas veces, no sé ni cómo había conseguido contenerme, supongo que porque no quería asustarle, pero cuando vi a Luffy tratando de pegarle, la sangre me hervía, no podía dejar que nadie tocase a Zoro, sólo necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

Me habría ido hace mucho a seguir con mi misión o habría vuelto con mi tripulación, pero no quería dejar a Zoro solo ahora mismo en estas condiciones. Sé que lo estaba pasando mal y necesitaba algún apoyo en este barco hasta que todo volviera a ser como antes, porque esperaba aún que mi hermano recapacitase en lo que había hecho. Estaba pensando en todo esto y no me di ni cuenta de cuando me quedé dormido, pero me desperté con los primeros rayos del sol y ya había ruido por la cubierta y los pasillos, seguramente todos se habían levantado, así que me decidí a levantarme.

Pasé por la habitación de Zoro, pero éste parecía haberse despertado ya. Caminé por el pasillo cuando escuché todo aquel jaleo que venía de la cocina, seguramente estaban desayunando, pero yo pasé de entrar, no me apetecía encontrarme con nadie y menos con mi hermano. Sabía que estaba desayunando, escuchaba su voz gritando animadamente como solía ser mientras comía con el resto. Pasé por la puerta en dirección a la cubierta cuando me di cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta y no pude evitar mirar dentro encontrándome con todos, incluido Zoro. Fue el único en darse cuenta de que yo pasaba por allí, me vio pero no dijo nada y yo seguí hacia la cubierta saliendo al exterior y respirando aire fresco por fin.

\- Gracias – escuché a mi espalda y al girarme me encontré con Zoro y su leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

\- De nada – le dije sin darle mayor importancia, ya sabía cuánto le costaba a Zoro mostrar sus sentimientos. No quería forzarle.

Empecé a caminar hacia la playa para ir al pueblo, ya que Luffy y yo no habíamos tenido la conversación sobre los materiales, había decidido ir en persona a cogerlos, ayudarle a reparar este maldito barco y que siguieran rumbo para yo poder volver con mi tripulación. Me sorprendió cuando Zoro me siguió hasta la pasarela de bajada y cuando yo llegué a la arena, él habló desde la cubierta.

\- ¿Dónde vas? – me preguntó preocupado.

\- A por los materiales del otro día – le dije.

\- ¿Puedo acompañarte? – me preguntó – necesitarás ayuda para traer todo eso.

\- Claro, siempre viene bien algo de ayuda – le comenté y él bajó forzándome una de sus sonrisas y siguiéndome.

Fuimos al pueblo y como siempre, la gente se comportó muy amable con nosotros, hasta a Zoro le dieron una manzana gratis para que la probase y a mí me querían dar unas castañas de no se qué, pero me negué y al girarme, vi que aunque Zoro había cogido la manzana que le habían ofrecido, seguía mirándola con dudas, seguramente sumido en sus pensamientos. Caminé hasta el lugar del otro día y hablé con el propietario de nuevo para convencerle de llevarme las maderas. Me comentó que las llevaría él mismo esa tarde, pero ya que estábamos aquí, Zoro y yo llevamos las que pudimos.

Desde el pueblo hasta el barco había una larga caminata y durante el trayecto reinó entre nosotros un tenso silencio. Me habría gustado romperlo, pero sabía que seguramente sería una mala idea, Zoro estos días no tenía la cabeza para hablar mucho, pensaba en todo lo que le había pasado y aunque tratase de distraerle un poco, no lo conseguiría, de eso estaba seguro.

Seguí caminando tras mirarle con algo de tristeza y a los pocos minutos, sentí el ruido de las maderas caerse al suelo y es que parecía que había tropezado con algo del terreno y se había caído. Se rascaba la cabeza y trató de sonreírme para que no me preocupase tratando de recoger lo caído enseguida, pero sabía que se había hecho daño, su mano sangraba un poco… seguramente por las maderas o por algún raspón contra el suelo. Me agaché a su lado dejando las maderas a un lado y le aparté con delicadeza las suyas evitando que las recogiera.

\- Déjame ver esa mano – le dije y él dudó unos segundos – vamos Zoro – le pedí y al final me la dio – voy a vendártela y luego en el barco aprovecha para desinfectar la herida y curártela.

\- No tenemos vendas, además estoy bien – me dijo justo cuando yo rasgaba el bajo de mi pantalón y le ataba el trozo de tela en la mano - ¿Qué haces? – me preguntó preocupado – No tenías por qué hacer eso, has roto tu ropa.

\- Me da igual la ropa – le dije – no voy a dejar tu mano así.

Le vendé la mano y le hice el nudo evitando que siguiera sangrando la herida. Sé que no era mucho, pero no soportaba ver ninguna herida en él, quería que estuviera bien, al menos mientras yo estuviera aquí presente. Sé que había peleado muchas veces y que había salido herido con mayor gravedad de lo que tenía ahora en la mano… pero no me gustaba verle herido, me negaba a verle una herida si podía evitársela. Yo sólo quería que él estuviera bien.

¿Qué te ocurre Ace? – me preguntó de golpe y abrí mucho los ojos por la sorpresa.

\- Nada – le dije agachando un poco la cabeza para que el sombrero tapase mi rostro.

\- Sé que te ocurre algo, estás muy serio desde ayer ¿Es por la discusión con tu hermano?

\- Algo así – le dije – nunca había discutido con él – le aclaré – esta es la primera vez que me enfrento a él de verdad.

\- Lo siento, no quise ponerte en problemas con tu hermano, sé que discutiste con él por lo que intentó ayer.

\- No te preocupes Zoro, no sé qué le está ocurriendo y empiezo a pensar que esta isla tiene algo extraño, todos son demasiado agradables, demasiado simpáticos y Luffy empezó a actuar raro desde que llegó aquí.

\- Lo sé – me dijo

\- ¿No le viste salir antes o hacer algo extraño?

\- No, después de la tormenta me desmayé… no sé qué ocurrió.

\- Cuando yo llegué Luffy estaba dormido, pero eso no implica que alguien pudiera darle algo. Si no es eso… entonces no entiendo la actitud que está tomando mi hermano, ya no sé cómo hacerle ver las cosas.

\- Luffy está muy raro – me dijo Zoro de golpe – jamás se había comportado así, nunca me había insultado como lo hizo anoche ni había tratado de pegarme, él jamás hacía daño a su tripulación, es completamente distinto. Puede que tengas razón y haya algo extraño en todo esto.

\- Volvamos al barco – le dije levantándome y cogiendo mis maderas más las de él, no quería que llevase más peso con la mano así.

Zoro se levantó de golpe y sé que quizá se sentiría inútil, pero no lo era, yo sólo quería que no se hiciera más daño, estaba cuidándole, aúna sí sabía que tenía que irme rápido y volver al barco, estar a solas con él me volvía loco, deseaba besarle, deseaba hacer tantas cosas con él y a la vez luchaba contra mi mismo para impedirme hacer cualquier locura y cada vez me costaba más contenerme, no podía estar a solas con él, era superior a mí.

\- Puedo llevar las maderas – se quejó Zoro de golpe y sabía que lo haría.

\- Nunca he dicho que no puedas, pero prefiero llevarlas yo – le dije.

\- Y yo te he dicho que quiero llevarlas – protestó y vino hacia mí tratando de quitarme las maderas.

Era como un niño, le habría dado las maderas para que se callase de una vez, pero no podía, había algo que me lo impedía y era su mano. Ver su mano sangrando me afectaba, no quería verle sufrir ni hacer esfuerzos ¿Qué le costaba dejarme llevar a mi las maderas? ¿Afectaba a su hombría? ¿Afectaba que le ayudasen de vez en cuando a sentirse vulnerable? A mí no me parecía un chico vulnerable, tenía mucho carácter, era complicado de manejar y era un excelente espadachín, pero tenía que aprender a relajarse y a delegar funciones a otras personas, no podía hacerlo siempre todo él solo.

Forcejeamos con las maderas hasta que se nos cayeron al suelo. Resoplé y cuando me agaché a recogerlas, me di un cabezazo contra Zoro y es que los dos nos habíamos agachado al mismo tiempo. Estaba claro que hoy todo me salía mal o por lo menos… con Zoro siempre parecía salirme todo mal, no me dejaba ayudarle en nada, no me dejaba abrazarle cuando se derrumbaba, ni ayudarle cuando se hería la mano… era un maldito cabezón que pensaba que él podía hacerlo absolutamente todo.

No podía creerme que estuviera en esta situación, yo jamás había tenido problemas con otros chicos, de hecho nunca me había enamorado y ahora… parecía un completo adolescente con hormonas revolucionadas porque un chico de cabello verde estaba frente a mí retándome, era sencillamente increíble y lo peor de todo, es que no podía evitar pensar en él. Desvié mi mirada, si no le veía quizá se me quitaban las ganas.

Moví mi mano para coger las maderas cuando toqué la de Zoro y no pude evitar mirarle, se había sonrojado levemente y supe en aquel momento que estaba perdido, no había forma de que no me gustase ese sonrojo, no había forma de que pudiera apartar mis ojos de él, le quería, llevaba días luchando contra estos sentimientos, tratando de pensar que mi hermano se daría cuenta de su error y volvería con él, tratando de hacerme ver a mí mismo que ese chico jamás sería para mí, no podía serlo, amaba a mi hermano, a mí no me veía como nada más que su cuñado y al final… me di cuenta de que seguía aquí frente a él, paralizado sin dejar de mirar sus labios.

No pude evitarlo más, mi mano se movió a su nuca y lo empujé hacia mí uniendo mis labios a los suyos. Sé que se enfadaría conmigo, le estaba besando sin permiso, pero no podía aguantarme más, al menos podría morir sabiendo que una vez en mi vida… los labios de Zoro fueron míos. Se sorprendió mucho al sentir el beso, era lo más normal del mundo y como sospeché… cuando acabé de besarle me dio un puñetazo para que me alejase.

\- ¿Qué haces? – me preguntó – no vuelvas a hacerlo – me gritó.

\- Lo siento – le dije casi susurrando, sé que era mi error y lo sentía, pero no podía evitarlo más.

\- No me sirven tus disculpas – me dijo – Dios… ¿Qué os pasa? ¿Os creeis los dos por ser hermanos con el derecho a jugar conmigo? ¿Qué os he hecho yo para que me hagáis esto?

\- No estoy jugando Zoro – le grité.

\- Si… eso también me lo decía Luffy y mira ahora… me destrozó y no volveré a cometer ese error… yo no volveré a caer en vuestros juegos, no volveré a ser de nadie – me dijo cogiendo las maderas y marchándose.


	7. Chapter 7: Ceremonias

**Zoro Roronoa POV**

Caminé enfadado hacia el barco con las maderas en los brazos y es que no podía creerme que Ace me hubiera besado ¿Cómo había pasado esto? Yo no creí que el hermano de mi capitán pudiera hacer algo así, no me lo esperaba de él. ¿Estaban esos dos compinchados para destrozarme? ¿Les habría resultado gracioso torturarme a mí precisamente? Eran hermanos, no me fiaba ahora mismo de nada, puede que Ace lo hubiera hecho sin maldad… pero no podía estar seguro y menos ahora después de la actitud tan extraña que estaba cogiendo Luffy.

Estaba muy enfadado en este momento, sólo quería que dejasen de jugar conmigo, quería estar solo, pensar las cosas con frialdad y mientras caminaba me di cuenta de algo… quizá yo era el que le estaba achacando cosas a Ace, quizá él no llevaba ninguna segunda intención como la había tenido Luffy. Miré hacia atrás y vi al fondo a Ace recogiendo las maderas con lentitud reagrupándolas para cogerlas todas y seguirme. ¿Debería disculparme por mi comportamiento? Ahora no lo sabía… si era cierto que estaban jugando conmigo y me disculpaba… yo perdía de nuevo, volvería a estar en la misma posición que me tuvo Luffy, me utilizarían, jugarían conmigo y luego me tirarían, pero por otro lado… si yo no tenía razón… le había tratado mal, me había enfadado y no lo había ni siquiera hablado con él, le había pegado después de todo lo que había hecho por mí ¿Qué debía hacer?

Mis pies querían volver atrás con él pero mi cabeza decía que no era conveniente, al final me volví a dar la vuelta y continué hacia el barco tratando de quitarme esta situación de la cabeza, pero no lo lograba. Supongo que habían pasado demasiadas cosas en pocos días, no podía con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, debía calmarme como fuera.

Entré en el barco al llegar y Luffy me preguntó enfadado dónde había estado, pero al verme con las maderas y decirle que había ido a por los materiales para terminar de arreglar el barco me creyó sin mucho problema, aunque el problema si estuvo cuando vio subir a Ace con el resto de los tablones. Ace se paró en seco al verme hablando con Luffy para luego continuar hacia uno de los laterales dejando las maderas allí. No pude evitar sonrojarme y es que recordar aquel beso me producía esto… si dijera que no me habían gustado sus labios sería una gran mentira, me habían gustado, besaba muy bien incluso mejor que su hermano, era dulce y delicado, pero a la vez era pasional y posesivo, su beso era cálida, puro fuego como él, no tenía nada que ver con el de Luffy.

\- ¿Te has vuelto a ir con él? – me preguntó enfadándose Luffy y quería contestarle, pero me había quedado absorto mirando a Ace marcharse y entonces Luffy me cogió con fuerza obligándome a mirarle - ¿Qué es ese sonrojo? – me preguntó.

\- No es nada – le dije armándome de valor y soltándome de forma brusca de él – déjame en paz, vete con Sanji y olvídate de que existo – le grité para irme en dirección contraria a la que había visto marcharse a Ace.

Me marché a mi habitación y cerré con el cerrojo para evitar que alguien más pudiera molestarme, ya había tenido suficiente por hoy, no me apetecía ver a nadie más. No salí de mi cuarto hasta la tarde y todo porque me dolía la mano. Al final salí solo para ir a la enfermería y busqué un rollo de venda y algo para desinfectar. Estaba tan nervioso que el bote se me cayó de la estantería de arriba encima de la cabeza y encima después, cuando iba a ponérmelo en la mano, salió disparado el chorro mojándome entero, hoy no me salía nada bien y lancé un insulto del cabreo que tenía.

\- Déjame a mí – escuché a Ace que pasaba por la puerta y no me dio tiempo a nada, me sonrojé mientras me quitaba el bote de las manos y me obligaba a sentarme en la única camilla que había en este pequeño espacio.

Ace cogió mi mano y empezó a curarme aún con mi sonrojo y mis ganas por desaparecer de aquí y es que ahora ver a Ace… me hacía ponerme más nervioso aún que de costumbre. Cuando le miraba veía sus labios, recordaba su beso, veía sus atenciones y su forma de cuidarme y protegerme, estaba fatal de la cabeza… ¿Cómo podía estar pasándome esto con el hermano de mi capitán? Con el hermano del chico con el que había estado meses acostándome y ahora… le había besado, o más bien me había besado él a mí y no tenía muy claro si es que sentía algo por mí o era simplemente otro juego de esos dos.

Agaché la cabeza, no podía mirarle ahora después de lo que había pasado entre nosotros, jamás imaginé que acabaría besándome con Ace… por dios… era el capitán de la segunda división de barba blanca, era uno de los piratas de mayor recompensa, era uno de los piratas más fuertes y más buscado y me había besado. Jamás imaginé que alguien como él, alguien con su categoría podía fijarse en mí o es que quizá sería simplemente el juego, quizá sólo fuera el juguete en sus manos, ese que ya había tenido su hermano.

\- Nos han invitado hoy a una celebración – me dijo Ace de golpe sin mirarme, porque el sombrero le tapaba el rostro.

\- ¿Quién? – pregunté.

\- El gobernador de la isla – me dijo – vino esta tarde mientras tú estabas descansando y nos invitó a asistir esta noche a una fiesta en su casa, está al otro lado de la isla – me explicó.

\- ¿Por qué debería de interesarme eso? – pregunté quizá de forma algo borde.

\- Porque tu capitán ha aceptado – me dijo refiriéndose a Luffy – ha dicho que iría toda su tripulación y eso te incluye a ti.

Ace terminó de vendarme la mano y yo aparté la mirada con rapidez evitando así que viera mi sonrojo. Se levantó del taburete donde estaba y caminó por la sala dejando las cosas que había utilizado en su sitio para luego ir hacia la puerta, sabía que se iba a marchar.

\- Zoro… lamento lo que hice, no volverá a pasar – me dijo marchándose y no me dio tiempo a hablar.

Le vi caminar por el pasillo hacia la salida y corrí tras él saliendo al pasillo a toda velocidad tratando de alcanzarle y cuando giré la primera esquina hacia el pasillo que iba a la cubierta, lo vi casi en las escaleras para irse.

\- ¿Vas a ir a esa fiesta? – le pregunté y él se detuvo de golpe.

\- No me apetece ir de fiesta – me dijo bastante serio.

\- Ace… - le llamé evitando que siguiera avanzando y se detuvo en el siguiente peldaño.

\- ¿Necesitas algo más Zoro? – me preguntó sin tan siquiera mirarme.

\- No – le dije entristecido al verle tan serio.

\- Nos vemos entonces – me dijo saliendo a la cubierta y dejándome aquí sólo en el pasillo.

Supongo que había metido la pata con Ace, ahora ni siquiera se detenía a hacerme caso, a escucharme o a tratar de mantener una conversación, ni siquiera me había sonreído y sabía que seguía preocupándose por mí porque le habría importado bien poco si se me caían los frascos encima, no le habría importado que no me curase bien, pero había venido a ayudarme y eso hacía que me sentase peor. Le había hecho daño o es que se sentía incómodo por cómo le había tratado, me sentía como la peor persona del mundo por haberle hecho esto y no sabía cómo arreglarlo ahora.

Por la noche fuimos a esa celebración de la que tanto hablaba Luffy, porque no calló en toda la tarde. Por un momento, hasta creí ver al Luffy de siempre, porque hablaba de comida y a él le encantaba eso de comer, siempre parecía estar muerto de hambre, así que me alegré cuando le vi comentar cosas normales o que a mí me parecían normales en él.

Las chicas aún se arreglaron para ir a la fiesta, todas querían ir bien presentables, Sanji también se arregló y aunque trató de convencer a Luffy de que se vistiera de una forma más acorde a la mansión dónde íbamos, no aceptó, no hubo forma de convencerle y yo sabía que no le convencerían, era imposible tratar de hacer razonar a nuestro capitán, cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza, no había forma de sacarlo de esa idea.

Yo tampoco me arreglé mucho, de hecho… llevaba lo mismo de siempre y cogí las katanas por si acaso aunque en principio no debía de pasar nada, pero nunca se sabía. Yo no sabía ir sin mis armas, las necesitaba, me sentía protegido con ellas, así que las llevé. Cuando llegamos a la mansión trataron de requisármelas antes de entrar, pero al final, el mismo gobernador al sentir el revuelo que estábamos montando, vino en persona y les convenció a los guardias que no ocurría nada si me dejaban llevarlas.

Durante toda la fiesta no dejé de mirar a todos aquellos guardias que me miraban y me vigilaban como si les diera miedo que pudiera utilizar las armas, pero yo me dediqué a comer y beber, tenía hambre. Luffy se divertía y no se separaba de Sanji aunque seguía haciendo sus típicas locuras y avergonzaba un poco al resto de la tripulación, pero el gobernador parecía divertirse con él. Yo busqué a Ace con la mirada… no lo encontré, tal y como dijo, a él no se le había perdido nada en esta fiesta y no quería verme ahora, así que no tenía por qué venir, pero yo lo echaba de menos.

Al final tanto me aburría que quise marcharme, pero en el momento en que me marchaba, el gobernador me cogió por banda y empezó a hablarme sobre esta isla y algunas cosas de ella que a mí no me interesaban.

\- Disculpe pero tengo que retirarme – le comenté.

\- ¿Tan pronto? – me preguntó – No quiere quedarse un rato más, mire que la fiesta está a punto de empezar.

\- No gracias – le dije – tengo cosas que hacer a primera hora.

Me retiré sin mayor contratiempo aunque reconozco… que el gobernador me miraba muy extraño, no me gustaba su forma de mirarme. Me fui hacia la playa yo solo, los demás habían preferido quedarse en la fiesta a seguir comiendo y divirtiéndose, pero no entendía cómo podían divertirse, era un muermo de fiesta.

El camino se me hizo más largo de lo habitual, no sé muy bien el motivo, quizá es porque iba sumido en mis pensamientos sobre Ace, iba pensando en lo mal que me había llegado a comportar con él y me sentía mal. Quería pedirle disculpas por haberle hecho sentirse tan extraño, no era su culpa, sólo había sido un beso, un beso que encima me había gustado pero no pude demostrarle, debí haberme callado o haberle pedido disculpas en aquel momento, pero no lo hice.

Llegué hasta la playa y mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a Ace allí tumbado mirando el cielo, mirando la luna que hoy estaba prácticamente llena, le faltaba muy poco para estar completa. No me había fijado en el cielo hasta hoy, pero era precioso, desde esta isla las estrellas se veían mejor que nunca, brillaban y estaba todo el cielo completamente lleno de ellas. Me acerqué hacia Ace que ni siquiera me había escuchado aún y coloqué mi rostro sobre el suyo asustándolo levemente o más bien… sorprendiéndole.

\- ¿Zoro? – preguntó extrañado – ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en la fiesta.

\- Era muy aburrida – le dije – me faltabas tú.

Sé que iba a decir algo pero esta vez fui yo el que me adelanté y le besé con pasión pillándole completamente desprevenido pero aún así, consiguió adaptarse a mi ritmo y empezó a corresponder mi beso. Era tan cálido, tan pasional, sentía sus manos agarrar mi nuca y agacharme más la cabeza sobre la suya metiendo su lengua dentro de mi boca y le dejé, quería que lo hiciera, yo mismo acabé jugando con su lengua como si no hubiera un mañana, deseaba hacer las paces con él, deseaba besarle, deseaba estar a su lado y ver ese cielo estrellado juntos, porque sentía que él siempre había estado aquí para protegerme.


	8. Chapter 8: Costa

**Zoro Roronoa POV**

¿Quién me habría dicho a mí que acabaría en esta preciosa playa besando al hermano de mi capitán? Estaba besando al capitán de la segunda división de Barba blanca y eso no tenía precio. ¿Cuántos habría deseado estar en mi lugar? Casi todos, Ace siempre tenía que haber tenido a muchos tras él, era muy atractivo, con buen físico, fuerte, con inteligencia y extremadamente protector ¿Quién no se enamoraría de este hombre? Sin embargo, él se extrañó demasiado y me apartó con delicadeza en cuanto tuvo las mínimas fuerzas o la mínima cordura o fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo.

\- Para Zoro – me dijo – no puedes hacer esto.

\- ¿Por qué no? – le pregunté.

\- Porque no quiero que te sientas presionado, ni quiero que pienses que estoy jugando contigo como lo hizo mi hermano, para mí eres importante Zoro y no quiero que hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir, no quiero que vengas a buscarme a mí sólo por despecho. No juegues tú conmigo Zoro, porque no lo aguantaría.

\- No estoy jugando Ace – le dije – no voy a engañarte, me siento atraído por ti pero no es amor.

\- Lo sé – me dijo – no puedes abandonar los sentimientos por mi hermano tan rápido, por eso prefiero que vayamos despacio si de verdad te interesa.

\- Ace… déjame ir a mi ritmo, por favor, quiero hacer esto, quiero estar contigo. No es que no te quiera – le aclaré – es que me han hecho daño y me cuesta volver a confiar en la gente.

\- Lo entiendo, por eso prefiero que vayas despacio.

\- No Ace, no puedo estar quieto teniendo miedo siempre, quiero superar el miedo y lo haré, tú me das seguridad y eso es algo que tu hermano no consiguió darme, cada vez que me besas siento tu amor, puedo notar tus sentimientos, tu pasión, tu fuerza, me encanta eso de ti Ace.

Ace me besó de golpe metiendo su lengua dentro de mi boca y sentí esa calidez que siempre desprendía, me gustaban sus besos, si seguía besándole acabaría adicto a ellos, eran tan diferentes a los de Luffy, los suyos eran demasiado tiernos, demasiado fogosos para poder resistirse a ellos. Sabía que le habían gustado mis palabras, sabía que yo le gustaba por su forma de besarme, por su forma de acariciarme.

Me tumbé a su lado sin soltar sus labios ni un segundo y es que no quería soltarlos, los deseaba y me gustaban. Mis manos acariciaron su fuerte abdomen mientras sentía como sus manos se enredaban en mi cabello presionándolo con mayor fuerza provocando que su lengua entrase aún más en mi boca. Por su forma de besarme casi con desesperación y con el mismo interés que yo por no separarnos, sabía que me deseaba, sabía perfectamente que llevaba tiempo conteniéndose y seguramente lo había hecho porque yo estaba saliendo con su hermano, pero ahora que Luffy y yo no teníamos nada, por fin podía darme cuenta de que le había esperado a él, Ace lo era todo para mí, fue el primer chico en el que me fijé y eso ocurrió hace demasiado tiempo atrás, en Alabasta.

En aquel entonces yo aún no me fijaba en los chicos, pero recuerdo que me llamó la atención por ser el hermano de Luffy, eran tan diferentes los dos, Luffy era atolondrado, muy distraído y siempre sonriente, Ace era fuerte, atrevido, sacando a su hermano pequeño de problemas, era inteligente y parecía un chico genial, de esos que cuidaban de sus compañeros hasta el final, me llamó la atención en aquel momento y supongo que no tenía claro hasta hoy por qué era, pero ahora empezaba a entenderlo… me atraía este chico, me atraía el capitán de la segunda división del pirata más fuerte o al que consideraban como uno de los más fuertes.

Me quité la camiseta sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y aproveché para apartarle el sombrero que llevaba dejándolo en la arena cerca nuestro. Creo que sentía algo por este chico, me encantaba su forma de preocuparse por mí, en realidad… me encantaba todo de él, era de los mejores capitanes que había conocido.

Ace besó mi cuello mientras su mano bajaba hacia mi cintura y me acariciaba. Tenía un tacto suave y cálido, era muy extraño encontrar eso en los piratas, todos tenían las manos callosas por haber cogido cuerdas, por las duras condiciones, pero él… Ace las tenía muy suaves y me gustaban. Las mías no eran tan suaves ni de lejos, yo tenía callos en las manos por el duro trabajo del barco.

Sentí la lengua de Ace entrar en mi boca y le dejé, jugué con ella mientras bajaba las manos hacia su trasero apretándolo mientras Ace aprovechaba para desabrochar mi cinturón. Yo no quería quedarme atrás y también empecé a quitarle el cinturón y bajarle el pantalón. Cogí entre mis manos su miembro por encima de su ropa interior sintiendo lo duro que ya estaba.

En parte sentía como si Ace aún no se sintiera del todo cómodo con esto y era mi culpa, le había acusado hace unas horas de que me utilizaba, de que jugaba conmigo y ahora fíjate… yo estaba prácticamente encima de él besándole y metiéndole la lengua hasta el fondo, acariciando todas y cada una de sus partes del cuerpo.

Le miré extrañado y él pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Sentí su pierna enrollarse en mi cintura y me dio la vuelta dejándome bajo su cuerpo y me sonrojé al verle encima de mí dominando. A Luffy jamás le dejé dominarme y sin embargo, aquí estaba bajo el musculoso cuerpo de Ace mirándole directamente a los ojos. Sólo esperaba que mi sonroja no fuera muy visible para él pero si lo fue… no dijo nada y siguió besándome aunque esta vez empezó a meter su mano bajo mi ropa interior acariciando mi miembro.

Jadeé al sentir su mano, al notar como sus dedos rozaban la punta de mi miembro dándome placer y es que pocas veces me habían tocado a mí, con Luffy generalmente era yo quien siempre le hacía las cosas y estar ahora en el otro lado me gustaba. Mordisqueó y lamió mis pezones mientras pasaba su brazo bajo mi espalda y aprovechaba para acariciarme. Arqueé la espalda buscando aún más placer y sé que debía de estar rojo como un tomate, porque me daba mucha vergüenza estar haciendo esto con Ace, pero por otro lado, me gustaban sus caricias y sus atenciones.

Su boca acabó en mi miembro lamiéndolo con dulzura para después empezar a moverse de arriba abajo a diferente ritmo dándome aún más placer si es que eso era posible y proporcionándome más jadeos. Sus dedos entraron con lentitud en mi entrada pero no despegó su boca de mi miembro y me encantaba todo lo que hacía, me iba a volver loco con tanto placer.

Subió hacia mis labios y los besó con suavidad calmándome justo cuando se terminaba de deshacer de su ropa interior y se preparaba para entrar en mí. Le miré porque quería ver sus ojos, quería ver si las dudas se le habían despejado y no las vi, lo que veía… era un Ace que se moría de ganas de hacerme suyo y sinceramente… yo me moría por ser suyo. Sé que era una locura, había sido de su hermano, había estado con su hermano pequeño y había hecho auténticas guarradas con él y ahora estaba aquí, bajo el cuerpo de Ace dejándole hacerme lo que quería, dejándole entrar en mí… de hecho… no es que le dejase… es que yo mismo quería que entrase en mí y con urgencia, porque estaba muy excitado, le quería dentro.

Entró en mi con lentitud y le escuché ahogar un gemido, sé que le gustaba y que se moría de ganas por ir rápido, por sentir placer pero no quería hacerme daño, eso también lo podía ver, entraba lento torturándose él mismo por mí, me cuidaba y cuando llegó al fondo volvió con calma a sacarla para volver a meterla dilatando mis paredes internas hasta que se acostumbraron al grosor de su miembro. Grité un poco y es que no imaginé que fuera a ser de este tamaño, me esperaba algo como el de Luffy pero no, era algo más grande o puede que no y sólo tuviera más grosor, pero me llenaba por completo, me incomodaba un poco al principio pero una vez me acostumbré, empecé a gemir y jadear como si estuviera loco.

Ace se movía cada vez con mayor rapidez gimiendo, sudando con el movimiento que llevaba y sé que se cansaba, pero no paró, no se detuvo ni un segundo aunque me iba moviendo las piernas buscando cada vez más profundidad y cuando la encontraba… yo no podía evitar gritar del placer y agarrarme a la arena.

Cuando Ace acabó dentro de mí, ambos nos quedamos agotados tirados en la arena, sin hablar, sólo mirando el cielo y aproveché para acercarme a él y recostar mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Ace sonrió y pasó su brazo bajo mi cuello cogiéndome y acercándome más a él. Era una hoguera andante, siempre estaba muy caliente y me gustaba sentirlo, aunque la noche fuera algo fresca y yo estuviera desnudo, acercarme a Ace me calentaba al momento.

\- Lo siento Zoro – me dijo Ace de golpe – no quería hacerte sentir como un juguete, para mí no lo eres.

\- Lo sé – le dije – discúlpame tú a mí por cómo te traté, me dejé llevar por lo que ocurrió con tu hermano y te metí en su mismo saco, lo lamento, no debí hacerlo, sé que sois diferentes.

\- ¿Estás bien? No quiero que te sientas presionado por lo que hemos hecho.

\- Estoy perfectamente, quería hacerlo contigo, me siento seguro y protegido contigo, nadie me había cuidado nunca como tú lo has hecho y por eso te lo agradezco.

Aquella noche dormí en la playa abrazado a Zoro y es que aunque traté de mantenerme despierto y ver las estrellas un rato con Ace, no pude aguantar y entre el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, su maravilloso aroma y lo relajado que estaba a su lado, me quedé dormido en cuestión de segundos. Sólo me desperté cuando escuché un ruido de unos arbustos y abrí los ojos viendo a Ace dormido a mi lado con el sombrero por encima de su rostro tratando de taparse la poca luz que venía de la luna.

Miré hacia el mar, la luna se reflejaba en el agua y era precioso, me habría quedado toda la noche mirándola, pero aquel ruido continuaba y al girarme hacia atrás, vi a Luffy que al parecer llegaba ahora de la fiesta y no parecía estar precisamente en condiciones, creo que estaba un poco borracho por la forma en que se tambaleaba. Me vio pero en vez de decirme algo, se quedó paralizado viéndome abrazado a su hermano y siguió camino hacia el barco. Le perdí de vista una vez entró y yo seguí durmiendo con Ace, no quería entrar en el barco y menos a discutir con Luffy, quería quedarme toda la eternidad con Ace.

Volví a acurrucarme entre los brazos de Ace y éste al sentir que me movía se giró quitándose el sombrero y me miró preguntándome si ocurría algo. Le dije que no pasaba absolutamente nada y es que para mí, Luffy ya no era nada, no significaba nada. Ace sonrió.

\- ¿No puedes dormir? – me preguntó sonriendo.

\- Algo así – le dije.

\- Ven aquí – me dijo abrazándome y pegándome más a su cuerpo, algo que agradecí – si tenías frío sólo tenías que decírmelo, te abrazaré toda la noche si es necesario, pero no dejaré que pases frío – me aclaró y aproveché para darle un beso.

\- Gracias Ace, gracias por ser como eres – le dije.

Sin nada más que decirnos, nos quedamos dormidos en la arena abrazados y es que con Ace todo parecía muy simple, a él le daba igual si nos veían o no, no tenía que esconderme como me había pasado con Luffy. Eso me daba seguridad.


	9. Chapter 9: Arrepentimiento

**Monkey D. Luffy POV**

La fiesta en la casa había estado bien, me dediqué más que nada a comer pero aún así sabía que algo no estaba bien del todo, a veces, sólo algunas veces era consciente de que había algo que estaba mal, algo me ocurría, tan pronto era el Luffy de siempre como me enfadaba por cualquier cosa o hacía daño a la gente ¿Qué me ocurría? Desde que había llegado a esta isla no paraba de hacer las cosas mal y eso me tenía preocupado, empezaba a pensar que me había ocurrido algo al llegar.

Cada vez que veía a Zoro sabía que le quería, sabía que le amaba pero no podía evitar hacerle daño una y otra vez, trataba de frenar mi lengua al hablar pero no era capaz, soltaba todo a lo bestia y eso me había hecho discutir con mi hermano. Sé que cometí un error al estar con Sanji pero en parte, también me gustaba el rubio. Supongo que quería habérselo explicado a Zoro pero en lugar de eso… hice esto… hice daño, no entendía por qué me estaba comportando así y aunque trataba de parar, no podía.

Volví tarde de la fiesta, de hecho Sanji estuvo insistiéndome para que nos marchásemos, pero no quise hacerle caso, tampoco entendía por qué ni el motivo que me recluía aquí, pero todos se fueron y yo fui el último de la fiesta en marcharme. Estuve toda la noche hablando con el gobernador y era un hombre muy amable, me insistió en que pidiera lo que me hiciera falta para reparar el barco y para abastecerlo con suministros para el viaje y pedí el material que nos hacía falta. Mañana mismo después de descansar, arreglaría el barco para marcharnos de esta isla. Ya habíamos estado demasiados días aquí parados.

El camino fue muy largo y me dio tiempo a pensar muchas cosas, pero no estaba seguro de qué hacer para solucionar todo este lío que había montado, de hecho, cuando intentaba arreglarlo, mi boca decía otra cosa que aún lo empeoraba más, me comportaba muy extraño y no podía parar de hacerlo ¿qué me estaba sucediendo? Tenía una cosa muy clara, tenía que salir de esta isla cuanto antes mejor, quería volver a tener el control sobre mí mismo porque en este momento, no me sentía el mismo. Había que largarnos de aquí antes de que hiciera peor las cosas.

Al llegar a la playa me di cuenta de cómo estaba hoy la luna, empecé a ver las estrellas y es que estaba el cielo inundado de ellas, no me había parado en todos estos días a fijarme, supongo que había estado muy ocupado. Veía el barco desde aquí encallado en la arena pero también vi algo que me sorprendió aún más, a mi hermano durmiendo abrazado a Zoro. Si dijera que no estaba celoso mentiría porque lo estaba. Vale que amase a Sanji, pero Zoro me importaba y el problema, es que no podía alegrarme por mi hermano, sabía desde hace mucho tiempo que mi hermano sentía algo por Zoro, pero aún así, era mío, lo sentía como mío.

Me enfadé al ver la escena y caminé hacia el barco. Estaba tan enfadado que tropecé contra un arbusto y provoqué tal ruido que Zoro se despertó y me vio caminando por allí, pero yo pasé olímpicamente, no quería montar una escena delante de mi hermana y la tripulación, ya se me ocurría algo para separarlos definitivamente. Lo que más me fastidiaba, es que sé lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, porque la ropa estaba desperdigada por la playa. Ni siquiera les daba vergüenza que les descubrieran, supongo que Ace era diferente a mí, yo no pude dejar que me pillasen jamás con Zoro, Sanji se habría cabreado mucho conmigo si hubiera sabido que mientras ligaba con él y le seducía, me follaba a Zoro a escondidas.

Nadie de mi tripulación sabía lo que había tenido con Zoro, lo habíamos mantenido el mayor de los secretos y sé que me echaba en cara eso, porque Zoro deseó durante mucho tiempo que lo hiciéramos público, pero no podía, quería a Sanji y si eso se sabía perdía al rubio. Y ahora ahí estaba ese chico de cabello verde follándose a mi hermano en plena playa, cualquier podría haberlos visto y les dio igual, a mí hermano le daba igual que lo vieran con Zoro.

Entré por el barco sumamente cabreado y le di un puñetazo a una de las maderas rompiéndola. Supongo que hice mucho ruido cuando bajaba hacia mi dormitorio, porque Sanji salió medio dormido a ver qué estaba ocurriendo, lo que ocurría… era que yo tenía unas ganas de sexo que me moría tras haber visto a aquellos dos y cogí a Sanji sin darle tiempo a decir nada. Lo empotré contra la pared besándole y volvía a sentir esa extraña sensación de que perdía el control de mi carácter ¿Qué narices me ocurría? Yo no quería hacerle daño pero mi cuerpo no respondía a lo que yo ordenaba. Quería parar pero no lo hice, Sanji seguía allí atrapado entre mi cuerpo y la pared.

\- Luffy ¿Qué te ocurre? – me preguntó extrañado - ¿Vas borracho?

\- Un poco – le dije – pero lo que más voy… es excitado – le comenté cogiendo su mano y metiéndola bajo mi pantalón para que tocase mi miembro.

\- Apestas a alcohol – me dijo Sanji quejándose.

\- Deja de quejarte – le dije besándole ahora metiendo mi lengua en su boca.

Empecé a quitarle la camiseta que llevaba a lo bruto, mis manos temblaban por el alcohol que llevaba en el cuerpo pero me daba igual, quería el sexo y lo quería en este mismo momento. No obtendría un no por respuesta jamás. Escuché a Sanji decirme que me calmase pero me dio igual, me deshice de su camiseta y empecé a besar, morder y chupar sus pezones mientras le escuchaba gemir y agarrarse a mi cabello.

\- Luffy por favor… - me dijo – hazlo más tranquilo.

\- Me excitas mucho – le dije

\- Y tú a mí, pero hagámoslo con calma.

\- Joder… ¿No puedes callarte y follar simplemente? – le dije enfadándome.

Sanji me miró extrañado como si no me reconociera, pero es que ni yo mismo me reconocía en estos momentos, en esta isla pasaba algo, mi carácter nunca había sido así ¿Qué narices me habían dado o qué ocurría en la isla para que me pasase esto? De verdad que con Zoro no tenía estos problemas. Él siempre hacía todo lo que yo quería, todo lo que yo le decía y le pedía, pero estaba con mi hermano ahora y no podía impedirlo.

Mi mano buscó el pomo de la puerta de la habitación de Sanji, tenía que estar en el lateral y cuando la encontré, la abrí metiendo a Sanji hacia dentro y cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Lo tumbé en la cama casi de mala manera colocándome encima de él. Metí mi mano bajo su pantalón cogiendo su miembro mientras empezaba a masajearlo. Le escuché gemir bajo mí y aproveché para coger sus manos posicionándolas por encima de su cabeza y agarrándolas con mi mano libre evitando que las moviera.

\- Luffy, para – me dijo – no me gusta de esta forma.

\- Pero a mí sí – le dije – tranquilo, lo disfrutarás.

\- ¿Qué te pasa hoy? – preguntó extrañado.

\- Que me apetece probar cosas nuevas – fue mi contestación.

Casi le arranqué el pantalón, porque no tuve miramiento ni en terminar de quitárselo bien. Me subí encima de él colocando una rodilla al lado de su rostro y obligándole a que abriera la boca para introducirle mi miembro en ella. Me moví dentro de su boca gimiendo y jadeando, me encantaba el placer que me daba y sabía que esto no sería muy lento, no tardaría en irme.

Saqué mi miembro unos segundos para obligarle a lamer mis dedos y empezar a meterlos en su entrada dilatándole, quería que sintiera el menor daño posible y es que le quería, sólo que no podía parar y no entendía por qué no podía hacerlo, lo deseaba, era lo que más quería ahora mismo, parar y pedirle perdón por haber sido algo bruto pero me era imposible. Entré en él una vez lo sentí bastante dilatado y me moví haciéndole gemir y jadear porque aunque no le gustase la forma bestia con la que había jugado con él, no podía negar que le gustaba y disfrutaba conmigo.

Me corrí dentro de él y es que tenía demasiadas ganas desde hacía tiempo y más con Sanji, le quería, le amaba y sé que él sentía lo mismo por mí, aunque ahora estuviera un poco enfadado conmigo por mi forma de haberle entrado a insistirle en tener sexo. Me tumbé con él a su lado y me dio un golpe en el hombro enfadado.

\- No vuelvas a hacerlo así – me dijo.

\- Vale – le comenté – tendré más cuidado la próxima vez, te lo prometo – le dije besándole con dulzura.

Sé que Sanji buscó mi abrazo, pero no recuerdo mucho más porque me quedé completamente dormido casi al momento, estaba muy cansado. A la mañana siguiente cuando me desperté, Sanji ya no estaba pero era algo normal, solía madrugar para preparar el desayuno. Me quedé en la cama pensando como separar a Zoro de mi hermano y entonces… caí en algo.

Tuve que ir al pueblo a buscar un buen somnífero y luego me tocó pagar a una chica, pero al menos esperaba que fuera suficiente para separarles, Zoro ahora mismo estaba muy sensible con todo lo que yo le había hecho, sólo tenía que hacer un mínimo para que saltase, con cualquier pequeña cosa Zoro saltaría, su confianza caería y eso es lo que buscaba.

Invité a Ace a mi despacho cuando llegué del pueblo y le coloqué el somnífero en la manzanilla que le había pedido a Sanji que le preparase. En cuanto Sanji lo dejó en mi despacho, aproveché a vaciar el saquito dentro sin que Ace me viera y es que él era muy confiado siempre, con decirle que lamentaba mi comportamiento él se lo creía. Total… era mi hermano, no dudaría de mí, confiaba en mí y yo me iba a aprovechar de eso.

Hablamos durante un buen rato, quería ver como se quedaba dormido y al cabo de quince o veinte minutos, Ace cabeceaba y decidió irse a dormir. Le dejé mi habitación como buen hermano y él sonriendo me lo agradeció. De verdad que Ace era confiado, sólo tuve que meter a la chica a dormir con él en la habitación. Para mañana… Zoro se daría cuenta de todo si es que no lo hacía antes. Lo que estaba claro… es que estos dos no iban a estar juntos, Zoro era mío y seguiría siéndolo, es lo único que me interesaba en estos momentos.


	10. Chapter 10: Lárgate

**Portgas D. Ace POV**

Los rayos del sol entraban por la maldita ventana y me dolía la cabeza… es más… no era sólo la cabeza, me dolía todo el cuerpo, lo sentía pesado y tenía la sensación de que si me quedaba todo el día en la cama… no me movería ni un Tsunami, mi cuerpo no respondía como siempre, simplemente estaba muy cansado y no quería moverme. Me di la vuelta en la cama y entonces me sorprendí de que yo estuviera en una cama, generalmente dormía fuera en la playa ¿Qué hacía yo en una cama? Intenté pensar y la cabeza me daba vueltas, me dolía como mil demonios y mis recuerdos pasaban por ella sin quedarse, así que traté de esforzarme en recordar.

Recordaba a Luffy, sí… mi hermano estaba frente a mí, había hablado con él en su despacho de eso me acordaba perfectamente. Se había disculpado por la forma en que había tratado a Zoro y por nuestras continuas discusiones y es que mi hermano cuando quería podía ser muy razonable. Me aliviaba saber que estaba recapacitando sobre sus acciones, porque no me gustaba nada el nuevo Luffy que había estado viendo estos días. ¿Qué le había ocurrido desde que llegó a esta isla? ¿Por qué se comportaba de forma tan penosa? No lo sabía, pero quería descubrir que es lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Me giré hacia el otro lado colocándome bocabajo y mi brazo cayó sobre algo o más bien… sobre alguien y abrí un ojo extrañado ¿alguien? Yo no dormía con nadie a excepción de Zoro y fue sólo una noche, la mejor noche de mi vida. Ahora tenía aún más seguro que amaba a ese chico pero supongo que el recuerdo de mi hermano en él aún estaba muy presente, seguramente él no sentiría nada por mí, pero yo estaba dispuesto a pelear todo lo que hiciera falta, porque le quería, era lo único que me importaba a mí en este momento.

Miré hacía el otro lado de la cama para ver a una chica desnuda durmiendo bocabajo y con una pierna sobre las mías ¿Qué narices pasaba aquí? No entendía absolutamente nada, de hecho para empezar… a mi las chicas me daban un poco igual así que tenía muy claro que no había pasado nada entre ella y yo, pero aún así, me preocupaba saber quién la había traído hasta mi cama.

Quería averiguarlo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y entró por allí Luffy acompañado de Zoro que se quejaba y no quería entrar, pero cuando lo hizo y se giró viéndome aquí en la cama con esta chica a la que yo no conocía de nada y que desde luego… así desnuda aparentaba que había pasado más de lo que realmente había pasado. Miré a Zoro desconcertado, creo que él me miraba de la misma forma y entonces su rostro se volvió más apático y se giró largándose.

Me levanté de golpe mientras la chica se despertaba, pero a mí me daba igual ella, ni siquiera sabía quien era, el que me importaba era Zoro que se marchaba por el pasillo cabreado. Le grité que se detuviera, le grité que parase un segundo y hablase conmigo porque esto teníamos que arreglarlo, yo no estaba dispuesto a perderle por un error y cuando pasé por al lado de Luffy, me di cuenta de su sonrisa. Supe en aquel momento, que todo el arrepentimiento que ayer me contaba mi hermano que tenía, era todo una burda mentira de él, una estrategia para hacerme esto y todo porque no podía dejar que Zoro se marchase con quien quisiera. Ni él iba a volver con Zoro pero tampoco quería dejarle que estuviera con nadie más y supe… que no podía fiarme de mi hermano, eso dolió.

\- Zoro espera – le grité por el pasillo y sí se detuvo… pero para empotrarme de mala forma contra la pared.

\- ¿Te crees que soy idiota? – me gritó – Sabía que eras como tu hermano, sois los dos tal para cual.

\- No me metas en el mismo saco que a él – le dije – yo no he hecho nada, me he despertado así y no recuerdo nada.

\- Bonita excusa… sí ahora también vendrá tu hermano a decirme que no recuerda nada y así a ver cuánto tiempo podéis jugar con el imbécil de Zoro que cree vuestras mentiras.

\- Eso no es justo para mí – le comenté enfadándome – yo no te he fallado nunca, te amo, siempre lo he hecho y no estoy jugando contigo, pero tú no eres capaz de creerme. ¿No puedes ver que me han tendido una trampa? No sé que hacía esa chica ahí, de hecho ni siquiera sé qué diablos hacía en la habitación de mi hermano. Había ido a hablar con él por la noche, me dijo que estaba arrepentido de lo que te hizo pero al parecer me tendió una trampa.

\- Por favor – dijo sin creerse ni una de mis palabras - ¿Por qué no te largas a pedirle explicaciones a tu hermano entonces?

\- Porque prefiero arreglar las cosas contigo, no me importa mi hermano, me importas tú ¿No te das cuenta?

\- No – me dijo a punto de llorar – lo único que veo es que Luffy me utilizó para no quedar en ridículo con su pareja, me humilló y ahora vienes tú, casualmente su hermano y después de haberme seducido te veo en la habitación de tu hermano en la cama con una chica ¿Qué quieres que piense?

\- No quiero que pienses – le dije – quiero que me creas.

\- No puedo – me dijo mientras le resbalaba una lágrima por su mejilla y se la limpió con rapidez – no puedo más, dejadme en paz los dos, no quiero saber nada de ninguno de vosotros. Quiero largarme de este barco, de esta tripulación, quiero perderos de vista definitivamente a los dos.

\- Vamos Zoro, por favor… - le dije cogiéndole del brazo antes de que se fuera.

\- No me toques – me dijo sin girarse a mirarme – suéltame – me gritó y le solté viendo como se marchaba por el pasillo.

De esta Luffy iba a acordarse, porque yo podía ser muy bueno y confiaba mucho en la gente, pero si me traicionaban… lo pagaban, no por nada estaba buscando a barba negra, él me había traicionado, había puesto en riesgo a mis compañeros, a mi tripulación y yo lo mataría. Luffy ahora me traicionaba también, de forma distinta pero ni siquiera por ser mi hermano iba a salvarse de mi furia, estaba enfadado y mucho, me había hecho perder al chico al que amaba.

Entré cabreado por la habitación de mi hermano y cerré la puerta de un portazo tras de mí asustando a Luffy. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar, lo cogí del cuello y lo empotré contra la pared mientras la chica medio desnuda se tapaba con la sábana y gritaba.

\- ¿Quién narices te crees que eres para drogarme? – le grité.

\- Si te quedas dormido con fulanas no es mi culpa – me dijo – no vengas echándome la culpa de algo en lo que no tengo nada que ver.

\- Sé que le echaste algo a esa bebida y créeme que ser mi hermano pequeño no te salvará de esta, en este momento estoy muy enfadado contigo, nuestra relación termina aquí Luffy, no volveré a confiar en ti jamás. No creí que fueras capaz de algo tan bajo.

\- Pégame si tanto lo deseas Ace – me amenazó.

\- No voy a pegarte – le dije – sería perder el tiempo contigo, ni siquiera me merece la pena, por mí puedes pudrirte en el infierno porque va a constarte mucho demostrarme que has cambiado y hasta que no lo vea… no volveré a ser tu hermano, no estaré para ayudarte, de hecho… me largo ahora mismo de tu barco.

\- Ya sabes dónde está la puerta – me dijo – no deberías de tocar mis cosas.

\- Zoro no es tuyo – le amenacé bajándole ahora al suelo - ¿Por qué no te vas con Sanji? Él si parece quererte aún con ese cambio que has dado. Ya no sé si es esta isla la que te ha cambiado o eres tú, pero espero por tu bien, que salgas rápido de aquí antes de que empeores – le dije.

\- Yo estoy perfectamente – me gritó mientras me iba

\- ¿Y a mí quien me paga? – preguntó de golpe la chica y yo me giré hacia ella con mala cara.

\- Pídeselo a mi hermano, es el que te ha contratado – le dije en tono despectivo y salí de allí.

Caminé por el pasillo hacia la cubierta, recogí mis cosas en silencio y sé que todos los de la tripulación de mi hermano me miraban con dudas, ninguno sabía por qué estaba recogiendo para largarme, pero me daba igual, ya se aclararían ellos con su capitán, yo me largaba echando leches, no quería saber cómo iba a acabar mi hermano si seguía mucho más tiempo en esta isla, le estaba trastornando y sé que era esta maldita isla, de hecho todo lo que le dije no iba enserio, claro que seguía siendo mi hermano, le quería, pero tenía que obligarle a largarse de aquí y cuanto antes mejor, porque no sé qué narices le ocurría.

Salí del barco como alma que lleva el diablo y me crucé con Zoro que me miraba enfadado, pero yo estaba muy tranquilo, mi conciencia lo estaba al menos, no había hecho nada y lo sabía, ahora sólo me quedaba esperar a que él recapacitase las cosas y tratara de creerme, tratase de entender que yo no había hecho nada, que todo había sido una estrategia de mi hermano, pero de todo esto… tenía que darse cuenta él solo, yo ya no podía hacer más, era cuestión de que confiase en mí o no y sin confiaba… sería la persona más feliz del mundo, porque sabría que pese a todo, aún sentía mínimamente algo por mí y quería intentar una relación seria, porque yo a diferencia de mi hermano, sí quería estar con él.

Caminé hasta el pueblo y escuché de nuevo a la gente hablando sobre las fiestas del gobernador y a mí todo eso de que hiciera tantas fiestas me olía extraño, pero como pensaba largarme de esta isla, me daba exactamente igual lo que hiciera el gobernador de la isla, me traía sin cuidado. Fui hasta el muelle y vi mi embarcación allí detenida. Pagué todo lo que le debía por el amarre y me subí encendiendo mis pies en llamas para largarme. El horizonte estaba a mi alcance, lo veía y dejé atrás esta maldita isla para ir a buscar a mis compañeros.


	11. Chapter 11: Adiós

**Monkey D. Luffy POV**

Menos mal que se había marchado ya Ace, me tenía harto con tanta intromisión entre Zoro y yo. Al parecer no entendía que Zoro iba a ser sólo mío, era de mi tripulación y podía hacer lo que quisiera con él. Por lo menos ya no me molestaría más, una mínima trampa era suficiente para quebrantar la poca confianza que en estos momentos tenía Zoro en los hombres. Estaba claro que sólo un empujoncito en la dirección adecuada, haría que esos dos se separasen.

Subí a la cubierta viendo como se marchaba mi hermano y como Zoro le miraba con mala cara, estaba enfadado con él y era comprensible aunque no sería yo quien le dijera lo equivocado que estaba con mi hermano, él sí quería estar con Zoro, pero ahora mismo, eso era imposible para ellos, yo no lo permitiría. Sonreí al verle marchar, ya era hora de que se largase, agradecía su ayuda con el barco, pero prácticamente estábamos listos para partir. Hoy nos habían invitado a una fiesta en la mansión del gobernador y yo quería ir para despedirnos y agradecer la buena voluntad y disposición que habían tenido para ayudarnos a reparar el barco y con los suministros, al fin y al cabo, podíamos irnos un día más tarde y despedirnos como era debido después de todo lo que nos habían ayudado.

Las fiestas que hacía el gobernador me gustaban, había una gran cantidad de comida y eso siempre era de mi gusto, podía comer lo que quisiera sin tener que pagar ni deberle nada, era asombroso, no iba a desperdiciar un día más de comida gratis para irnos de la isla, así que estaba decidido que hoy nos quedábamos y más si no estaba mi hermano por aquí para llevarse a Zoro de la fiesta, hoy podía ser mío, no podía negarse, yo era su capitán, podía hacer con él lo que quisiera y se lo demostraría a ese cabezón. Ace no le salvaría esta vez.

Durante todo el día estuvimos ocupados poniendo a punto los últimos retoques del barco y subiendo provisiones que los ciudadanos del pueblo nos traían por mandato del gobernador. Que buen hombre me parecía aquel gobernador, no me extrañaba que todos los ciudadanos estuvieran contentos con él, sobre todo por la cantidad de fiestas que hacía en la que estaban todos invitados.

Zoro trabajó duro para reparar el barco, supongo que quería irse pronto de aquí o simplemente… estaba tan cabreado con lo que le habíamos hecho Ace y yo… que había puesto toda su frustración y su rabia a disposición de acabar cuanto antes con el barco y largarnos de aquí. Yo le miraba de vez en cuando pero en cuanto me veía como le observaba, apartaba la mirada de mí enfadado y seguía con su faena intentando marcharse lejos de mi vista. No quería verme y eso era un hecho. Después de cómo me había portado con él, me lo imaginaba pero aún así… no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a sus noches, él sería mío, era con el único con el que podía probar todas las guarradas que se me ocurrían por la mente.

No me había atrevido a pedirle a Sanji todo lo que una vez ya le pedí a Zoro y es que supongo que no me importaba lo que Zoro pensase de mí, pero sí me importaba perder a Sanji, así que Zoro era perfecto para probar las cosas, para hacer lo que Sanji no se atrevía o no se atrevería y esa opción, la quería seguir teniendo.

Por la noche nos dirigimos a la casa de gobernador, justo en lo alto de la colina. Era una lujosa mansión siempre rodeada de guardias y a Zoro como siempre, le obligaron a dejar las katanas y esta vez para mi sorpresa… las dejó, no quiso montar ningún barullo de los suyos, supongo que haber perdido a Ace le había afectado más de lo que yo creía, ni siquiera le apetecía pelearse con los demás y eso sí era extraño en él.

Entramos a la fiesta y como siempre, era un lugar espectacular donde todos parecían divertirse, hablaban entretenidos y comían de los diferentes manjares que se servían. Yo hasta me atreví a empezar con el vino. Supongo que debería de haber comido antes para que el alcohol me subiera menos, pero después de haber conseguido tirar a Ace de mi barco, tenía que celebrarlo y estaba impaciente por ello, así que empecé mi propia fiesta con la bebida.

\- Ey Zoro, brinda conmigo – le dije trayendo una botella de vino.

\- No gracias, apártate de mí – me dijo enfadado quitándome el brazo de encima de su hombro y alejándose.

\- Si que estás raro, pero claro… como se te ha ido tu gran amor – le dije de forma burlona y se giró hacia mí de nuevo.

\- Vete al infierno Luffy, tú y tu hermano, ya habéis jugado bastante conmigo y espero que os lo hayáis pasado en grande, porque no volveréis a tocarme ninguno de los dos – me dijo antes de irse.

Sonreí al verle marcharse y el primer camarero que se cruzó en su camino lo detuvo para ofrecerle una copa, pero él en lugar de coger una copa, cogió la botella entera que llevaba el camarero en la mano para ir sirviendo y se la llevó consigo dándole un sorbo. Realmente estaba enfadado, frustrado y dolido. Suponía que sólo querría ahora tratar de ahogar sus penas con el alcohol pero a mí me convenía, así que le dejé. Cuánto más borracho fuera más fácil me sería de controlarlo luego y siendo realista… Zoro era casi incontrolable, hacía siempre lo que le daba la gana y solía salirse con la suya.

Miré a Zoro en la terraza solo y bebiendo mientras miraba el cielo ¿Por qué miraba el cielo? No tenía ni idea, seguro que mi hermano le había metido alguna idea absurda de las suyas en la cabeza. Quise salir para hacerle compañía o más bien… para que él me la hiciera a mí, seguro que podía encontrar algún hueco por ahí oculto en el que poder estar un rato a solas con él, pero el gobernador me detuvo en mi camino y empezó a hablarme sobre la fiesta y qué me parecía.

\- Usted sí que sabe celebrar fiestas – le dije sonriendo - ¿Siempre son tan animadas?

\- Por supuesto que sí, tenemos buenos espectáculos – me dijo sonriendo y me pasó el hombro por detrás de los hombros – acompáñame y lo verás – comentó.

Acompañé al gobernador hacia una sala contigua y entonces me quedé sorprendido, yo nunca había entrado aquí, pero si lo hubiera sabido, habría venido en las anteriores fiestas. Había un par de chicos desnudos follando delante de un montón de gente que miraba entusiasmada, animaba y se masturbaban con el espectáculo. Me quedé atónito y el gobernador me invitó a unirme y lo hice, los observé detenidamente como gemían y gritaban del placer y al final… no aguanté más y yo mismo bajé un poco el pantalón masturbándome con todo el espectáculo. Las fiestas del gobernador eran alucinantes.

Cuanto todo el mundo se dispersó, me quedé en aquella sala solo con el gobernador. Tenía tantas preguntas para él, realmente podía haberme acostumbrado con facilidad a este tipo de fiestas, a esta vida, pero supongo que debía marcharme con mi tripulación. Le agradecía enormemente al gobernador su hospitalidad, pero ya me marchaba de aquí.

\- Le agradezco mucho todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros, pero ya debemos partir.

\- Si, es cierto pero no creerás que toda mi hospitalidad era gratuita ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Y qué quieres a cambio? – le pregunté.

\- Mis espectáculos necesitan siempre gente.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Uno de tu tripulación – me dijo sonriendo – elige al que quieras para que se quede, a cambio puedes llevarte las provisiones que quieras y estaremos en paz con los materiales que recibiste, podrás partir por tan solo uno de tus compañeros.

\- No voy a dejar a ningún compañero aquí – le dije enfadado.

\- Entonces… no saldrás de esta isla nunca.

Salí de allí cabreado bajo la atenta mirada del gobernador y sonreía, sonreía mucho viéndome en este dilema y en cuanto salí del cuarto me crucé con Zoro que me miraba aún enfadado.

\- Zoro – le llamé extrañado.

\- Me quedaré yo – me dijo de golpe.

\- Ni hablar, tú no sabes lo que se hace ahí dentro.

\- Me da lo mismo Luffy, con tal de no volver a verte me da lo mismo.

\- No pienso dejarte aquí – le dije enfadado.

\- No tienes opción, si quieres salir de la isla tienes que dejar a alguien y me estoy ofreciendo voluntario.

\- Eres idiota – le dije y él se sorprendió – me da igual, no nos iremos sin ti, lucharemos.

\- ¿Contra todo el pueblo Luffy? Estás loco, nos destrozarían y te recuerdo que echaste de aquí a tu hermano y él era el más fuerte de nosotros.

\- No hay discusión en esto Zoro, no vas a quedarte y yo soy tu capitán, respeta las decisiones. Es una orden.

\- Tú ya no eres nada mío, Luffy. Haré lo que me dé la gana y he decidido que me quedo. Además… así podéis largaros todos – dijo de mala forma – si os quedáis puede que sea aún peor, es mejor que os marchéis.

\- No tienes por qué hacer esto.

\- Sí tengo que hacerlo, que no te aguante a ti últimamente no quiere decir que no lo haga por mis compañeros, así que largaos, yo me quedo.

Fui a decirle algo para evitar toda esta situación, pero Zoro me empujó y me insultó hasta que me tuve que ir, nunca le había visto de esa forma, pero supongo que quería que me fuera a como diera lugar y esta era su forma de lograrlo. No quería dejarle aquí, pero tenía razón en algo, si no se quedaba él, otro debería de hacerlo y nadie sabía nada acerca de todo lo que ocurría. Me largué de la mansión dejando allí a Zoro y al día siguiente, partimos nada más salir el sol.

A medio día es cuando empezaron a darse cuenta los compañeros de que Zoro no había aparecido, creían que estaría en su cuarto, pero no lo estaba, yo lo sabía, estaba en aquella isla listo para hacer esos espectáculos que daba el gobernador y yo no quería verle así, quería ir a por él, de hecho… ahora lloraba y eso me extrañaba, porque llevaba días siendo un capullo y ahora por fin me sentía yo mismo. ¿Me había hecho algo el gobernador para que cediese a dejarle allí a uno de los nuestros? ¿Qué me habían hecho en esa isla? Porque ahora empezaba a recuperar la conciencia de todo y sabía que me había portado mal, de hecho… quería ver a Ace, quería que volviera y me ayudase, me daba igual si quería estar con Zoro, pero quería que lo sacase de allí.

No me lo creí cuando vi la embarcación de Ace al fondo y les dije de alcanzarle, por suerte al vernos, él cambió el rumbo y vino hacia nosotros al ver que le intentábamos llamar. Subió a bordo de inmediato y lo primero que hizo al ver a toda la tripulación, fue preguntar por Zoro ya que no estaba aquí. No le contesté y trató de entrar por dentro para ver si estaba pero antes de que abriera la puerta le detuve.

\- Está en la isla – le dije – lo siento, no sé qué me ocurrió en aquella isla – intenté aclararle – de verdad que lo lamento.

\- Vale Luffy, olvídate de eso, te perdono, no eras tú mismo y se veía.

\- ¿Dónde vas? – le pregunté cuando le vi irse de nuevo hacia su embarcación.

\- A por Zoro, no voy a dejarle allí.

\- Nuestro barco es más lento que el tuyo, pero iremos a ayudarte lo antes posible.

\- Vale – me dijo – yo me voy ya, no quiero dejarle allí solo mucho tiempo.

Ace se marchó en su embarcación de nuevo hacia la isla y es que sé que quería a Zoro, haría cualquier cosa por él y estaba dispuesto a sacarlo de allí sano y salvo. Confiaba en mi hermano y en que lo haría.


	12. Chapter 12: Gobernador

**Zoro Roronoa POV**

Desde la habitación que el gobernador me había ofrecido… o más bien en la que me había recluido, pude ver el barco de mis compañeros partir a la primera hora del alba. Si hubiera dicho que quería quedarme habría sido la mayor de las mentiras, no quería estar aquí, pero supongo que por salvar a mis compañeros hacía cualquier cosa y es que era una cabra loca que pensaba poco las cosas y cuya desorientación era inmensa, porque ya podía tratar de huir… seguro que acabaría dando vueltas al mismo punto y me encontrarían, no era nada bueno para orientarme.

De todas formas… aunque consiguiera escapar ¿Dónde iría? No tenía un barco para fugarme de esta isla, no tenía más opción que quedarme aquí. ¿Había hecho lo correcto o no? No lo sabía, sólo esperaba que Luffy al salir de la isla hubiera vuelto a ser el que era, porque llevaba unos días que no había quien pudiera aguantarle. Me sentaba mal pensar así de mi capitán, nunca había estado en este plan, me caía bien y hasta me enamoré de él y todo… por una única noche en la que nos emborrachamos, pero yo sentía que le había amado, al menos… hasta la llegada de Ace y la traición de Luffy. Ace era… simplemente perfecto, tenía un carácter fuerte pero a la vez compasivo, siempre intentaba ayudar a los suyos, sobre todo a su hermano y confiaba en él a ciegas, quizá eso le traía algún problema algunas veces y es que Luffy era un atolondrado que nunca sabía en los líos en los que se metía.

Pensar en Ace me dolía, más que nada por su traición, confié en él, creí en él y en sus bonitas palabras, pensé que podíamos estar juntos, llegué a creer que no le importaba para nada que nos vieran juntos, que sería capaz de hacer lo que nadie había hecho por mí, decir finalmente que era suyo frente a la tripulación, pero no… ¿Cómo iba alguien a querer estar conmigo? Yo era solamente ese pirata fuerte que no se doblegaba ante nadie y que era capaz de hacer lo que fuera, ese que se enamoraba tan rápido y tan perdidamente que no veía las cosas malas que me hacían o me harían, yo sólo quería ver la bondad de las personas y en Ace la vi, no esperé que me traicionase como lo hizo, pero supongo que esta isla afectaba a todos o simplemente… Luffy y él estaban jugando, eran hermanos, no sé como no lo vi antes.

Sé que pensar en Ace me hacía daño, pero también me alegraba, aún podía recordar las noches que pasé con él mirando el cielo, nuestra última noche cuando me decidí a entregarme a él, recordaba su forma de besar y es que era imposible olvidarle, era puro fuego, como su habilidad. Ace era de esas personas que una vez lo conocías, estaría en tu recuerdo siempre. Ace era simplemente especial, creo que me había enamorado de él, de su forma de ser, de su temperamento, de su fuerza, de su dulzura y su carácter proteccionista, me encantaba estar a su lado, todo parecía muy fácil cuando él estaba cerca y te hacía sentir seguro.

Escuché como metían la llave en la cerradura de mi puerta y abrían. Miré hacia la puerta inmediatamente para ver como entraba el gobernador y me indicaba con esa sonrisa suya tan odiosa que le siguiera. Yo no tenía ni idea de para qué tendría que quedarse alguien de la tripulación en esta isla, pero me enfadaba pensar que casi… era como una venta, me habían vendido por suministros y materiales de reparación.

\- Vamos sal a comer algo – me dijo el gobernador.

\- No tengo hambre – le dije de forma cortante.

\- Tienes que comer algo, así que no me hagas repetirlo.

\- No me haga repetirlo usted a mí, no tengo hambre, lárguese de mi cuarto, ni siquiera entiendo qué hago aquí – le dije.

\- Eres parte del espectáculo – me dijo y no entendía nada.

\- ¿Espectáculo? ¿Qué espectáculo? – pregunté.

\- Lo sabrás esta noche, sería conveniente que comieras y durmieras antes de ir, pero tú mismo – me dijo.

Al final decidí acompañarle fuera a comer algo, más que nada… porque también le había mentido, tenía hambre, mi estómago no había parado de sonar desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Bajé con ellos al gran comedor y me abrumó un poco la gran cantidad de comida que había en la gran mesa, jamás había visto algo como esto y mi estómago sonó el doble.

\- Come – me dijo el gobernador mientras se sentaba.

No perdí más tiempo y me senté comenzando a comer. El gobernador no paraba de mirarme y eso me ponía muy nervioso, encima ni siquiera sabía qué tipo de espectáculo es el que quería dar, pero a mí me ponía muy nervioso. Estaba terminando de comer cuando escuché un jaleo tremendo por el pasillo y el gobernador se puso nervioso levantándose de golpe del asiento para ir a ver qué ocurría. A mí me sonaba esa voz a la de Ace y sé que no podía ser porque se había marchado, pero es que era igual a la de Ace ¿Y si había vuelto? Me puse aún más nervioso.

\- ¿Ace? – pregunté primero en susurro y luego empecé a gritar – Ace – le llamé.

\- Siéntalo – ordenó el gobernador a uno de sus guardias y me obligó a sentarme de nuevo callándome también.

Me llevaron a mi cuarto de nuevo y sé que se habían llevado a Ace algún lugar, no tenía ni idea de a donde, pero estaba claro que lo tenían ellos. Me aconsejaron dormir, pero no podía hacerlo, estaba preocupado por Ace tanto como él lo estaría por mí. También busqué una forma de salir para poder encontrarle, pero no había forma, me tenían controlado y es que veía hasta las cámaras de seguridad observándome.

Anocheció casi sin darme cuenta, el tiempo aquí encerrado pasaba lento y tortuoso pero saber que tenía que ir a hacer el espectáculo ese me mantenía muy tenso. ¿Qué narices tenía en mente e gobernador? Me sacaron del cuarto y prácticamente tuvieron que arrastrarme por el pasillo porque no quería ir con ellos. Me llevaron hasta una sala llena de gente, creo que eran ciudadanos del pueblo, a algunos los había visto las veces que había pasado con Ace por allí a comprar materiales.

Frente a mí había un montón de chicos desnudos y fue entonces cuando empecé a hacerme una idea de lo que iba a cosa. Me sonrojé al ver a toda esa gente mirándome con esos ojos lujuriosos y aunque el gobernador me indicó que me quitase la ropa como el resto, yo me negué, yo no pensaba hacer nada delante de desconocidos y con unos chicos a los que no conocía de nada tampoco.

\- Es mejor que obedezcas – dijo el gobernador mirándome – a menos que quieras que acabemos con tu amigo.

Aquello me sorprendió pero cuando trajeron a Ace esposado y a empujones lleno de moratones y malherido, me di cuenta de que hablaba enserio, aún así, no estaba dispuesto a dejarme chantajear y menos porque Ace al verme, me insistió en que no le hiciera caso y me largase de aquí, pero tampoco quería dejarle a él en este problema, yo creía que se había marchado y me cabreó verlo aquí porque no quería irme sin él, por mucho daño que me hubiera hecho… había vuelto a por mí y eso me alegraba.

\- No seas imbécil – le dije – no me iré sin ti.

\- Serás cabezón – me gritó – lárgate de una maldita vez y olvídate de mí ¿No estabas enfadado conmigo? ¿Qué te cuesta dejarme entonces?

\- Sigo enfadado contigo – le grité ante el asombro de todos – Pero no voy a dejarte, si te dejo no tengo a nadie con quien enfadarme – le dije.

\- Todo muy bonito, pero si no nos haces caso y das ese espectáculo puedes ir despidiéndote de tu amigo – me dijo el gobernador y al negarme, vi como lanzaban a Ace a la piscina de al lado.

Me asusté, más que nada porque Ace era como Luffy, no podía nadar después de comerse esa maldita fruta. Le vi sumergirse, se hundía y no era capaz de moverse, se ahogaba y no podía ayudarle, los guardias me cogieron antes de que pudiera lanzarme a por él.

\- Acepta y lo sacaré de ahí – me dijo el gobernador

\- Sácalo – le grité – haré lo que sea, pero sácalo.

Uno de los guardias de al lado del gobernador se lanzó a la piscina y sacó a Ace mientras se me llevaban a mí para prepararme para ese espectáculo. Vi a Ace tosiendo y escupiendo agua, al menos estaba vivo y eso era lo importante para mí, aunque me miraba como si no entendiera mi decisión. El gobernador se quedó allí con él y le hablaba de algo, no se de qué, yo desaparecí de la sala.

Cuando tuve que volver ya desnudo, antes de salir, uno de los guardias comentó lo que tenía que hacer y era ridículo el morbo que tenían la gente de esta isla. Delante de mí había una pared con un agujero diminuto por el que asomaba un miembro y me obligaron a agacharme para lamerlo. No sabía de quien era y eso me echaba para atrás, podía ser de cualquiera de esos chicos que había visto desnudos y que ahora estaban también montando el espectáculo, uno de ellos estaba al otro lado de la pared.

Lamí aquel miembro y es que tampoco me dejaban mucha opción. Al otro lado no podía escuchar nada, como mucho la respiración acelerada de la otra persona, pero ningún gemido ni jadeo, imaginé que no le dejarían tampoco hablar. No sé el tiempo que estuve allí jugando con ese miembro que salía del agujero pero podía ver a la gente masturbarse a mí alrededor mientras miraban tanto a mí, como al resto de parejas.

Los guardias me levantaron del suelo donde estaba aún de rodillas y me separaron de aquella pared entre sonrisas mientras me tapaban los ojos con un pañuelo evitando que pudiera ver algo. Sentí como me ponían a cuatro patas y preparaban mi entrada. Al sentir la intromisión de aquellos dedos me quejé un poco pero me mordí el labio, no quería que me escuchasen quejarme, no lo permitiría. No quería hacer nada de esto y menos con un desconocido, pero no tenía más remedio. Me taparon la boca con algo, no sé si era un pañuelo o alguna otra cosa, pero no podía hablar y cuando sentí como entraban en mí agaché mi rostro para que evitasen ver cualquier gesto mío pero… por un momento creí que era Ace el que estaba tras de mí. Era cálido y ya había estado con él la noche anterior, me recordaba mucho la forma en que se estaba hundiendo en mí a la forma en que Ace tenía sexo.

Quise hablar para confirmarlo, pero no podía decirle nada, no podía confirmarlo y por los pocos ruidos que escuchaba también de él, creo que él tampoco podía decir nada, seguramente estaría en la misma situación que yo. Pensé que quizá eran mis ganas de estar con él y no con un desconocido lo que me hacía ver tan parecido el sexo al de él, ya no estaba seguro de nada.

Le obligaron a correrse dentro de mí pero no lo hizo para mi asombro, salió de mí desobedeciéndoles y se corrió en el suelo. No supe más de aquello porque escuché como se lo llevaban arrastras y a mí me alejaron también quitándome los pañuelos para que pudiera ver y lanzándome de nuevo en mi habitación. Golpeé la puerta insultándoles y gritándoles que soltasen a Ace pero no me hicieron caso. Me quedé de nuevo solo y encerrado en este cuarto que habían acomodado para mí.


	13. Chapter 13: Escapar

**Portgas D. Ace POV**

Que bajo había caído o eso creía yo, no podía quitarme de la cabeza que hubiera accedido a hacer el espectáculo este sólo para proteger a Zoro y es que si no lo hacía, sé que lo pagarían con él, le habrían hecho daño y lo tenía muy claro por la amenaza que me había lanzado el gobernador cuando se llevaron a Zoro. Era idiota, ¿Cómo había accedido a hacerlo? Podía haberme dejado morir no pasaba nada, yo estaba listo a morir si no podía estar con él, por salvarle… era capaz de cualquier cosa, sólo tenía que negarse pero no, tuvo que acceder y yo no pensaba dejarle allí solo haciendo esto.

Quería sacar a Zoro de aquí y mi error fue confiar en que se había quedado voluntariamente como me decían, porque al ir a buenas, les di la opción de cogerme con mayor facilidad sin que les opusiera apenas resistencia, pero de esta se iban a acordar todos ellos, a Zoro no le tocarían y se quedarían tan tranquilos, me vengaría de todos los que le hicieran algo.

Estaba dispuesto a sacar a Zoro de aquí fuera como fuese pero supongo, que primero tendría que recuperarme yo del ataque que había sufrido en la piscina, como odiaba el agua, era una gran debilidad que no podía permitirme tener, sé que había preocupado a Zoro y es que comerme esta fruta me había hecho fuerte, pero el agua ahora me afectaba como nunca. Para dentro de unas horas estaría recuperado y lo sabía, podría machacarles a todos, de momento, sólo me quedaba esperar a recuperarme.

Me preparé para el espectáculo ese ridículo que quería que hiciera y la verdad, si sólo era sexo me daba igual que me trajesen au no que a otro, en cuanto acabase iría a buscar a Zoro y lo sacaría de aquí. Los guardias me prepararon aunque realmente lo único que hicieron es taparme la boca y agarrarme las manos para evitar que pudiera defenderme. Me colocaron tras una pared y me desabrocharon el pantalón cogiendo mi miembro y metiéndolo por un agujero en una pared. De verdad que estaban todos como cabras, yo no entendía nada, pero cuando sentí como alguien al otro lado la chupaba no pude evitar sentir el placer aunque no podía gritar, ni gemir, ni jadear por culpa de la mordaza.

No podía evitar disfrutarlo aunque no supiera quien estaba al otro lado y es que sentía mucho placer, al fin y al cabo, era sexo sólo que con un desconocido, hasta en parte daba algo de morbo. Intenté concentrarme y pensar en que esto pasaría pronto y podría ir a por Zoro, porque era con él con quien quería estar, era a quien quería sacar de aquí, no pensaba dejarle en las manos de los ciudadanos de esta isla.

Intenté pensar en Zoro porque era la única forma en que podía calmarme, toda esta situación me ponía de los nervios. Odiaba esta situación y más sentirme tan vulnerable en este momento, un desconocido estaba arrodillado al otro lado, dándome placer. Gemí internamente y es que me gustaba lo que hacía aquel chico aunque no se pudiera escuchar nada, tampoco podía demostrárselo, tenía la mordaza y evitaba que hablase o que algún mínimo sonido saliera de mi boca.

Debieron de apartar al chico de mí, porque dejé de sentirlo y los guardias que me retenían me empujaron colocándome una venda en los ojos y guiándome hacia el otro lado de la pared. Intenté resistirme al principio pero no conseguí nada excepto recibir algún golpe para que continuase caminando hacia donde me llevaban. Me ponía nervioso no poder ver nada y cuando me detuvieron y empezaron a masajear mi miembro me tensé el doble. Quería que apartasen sus asquerosas manos de mí, pero ahí seguían moviendo mi miembro sin que yo pudiera evitarlo y al final, me colocaron de tal forma, que sabía que estaban intentando que le metiera mi miembro a uno de los chicos, seguramente al que había estado tras la pared chupándome con anterioridad.

Me negué a entrar en él y recibí un par de golpes más hasta que me obligaron a entrar. No tuve más remedio que hacerlo y aún así, sabía que a ese chico también le habían tenido que tapar la boca o algo porque no se escuchaba nada excepto al resto de presentes que estarían allí masturbándose mientras veían el espectáculo, porque gemían como posesos al vernos, de eso estaba seguro aunque no pudiera verles.

No paraban de decirme cuando llegaba a mi limite que me corriera dentro de ese chico, pero yo no quería, no pensaba obedecerles en todo, era absurdo, yo tenía mi propia forma de hacer las cosas, era capitán de mi propio barco y odiaba que me obligasen las cosas, nadie me podía ordenar algo a mí, así que no lo hice. Busqué todas las fuerzas que me quedaban y salí del chico corriéndome fuera. Por aquella acción se me llevaron fuera prácticamente arrastras y me encerraron en una de las prisiones de abajo pegándome la paliza de mi vida, pero me daba igual, no haría lo que ellos querían, sólo tenía que recuperarme, levantarme y buscar a Zoro.

Estuve varias horas tumbado en aquel frío suelo pensando en sí estaría bien Zoro y es que me preocupaba muchísimo ese chico. Ya no sabía cómo demostrarle todo lo que sentía por él y sé que me odiaba, mi hermano afectado por lo que quiera que sea lo que le habían dado en esta isla… se había ocupado de alejarlo de mí, de hacerle daño y no tenía la menor idea de cómo recuperarle, pero algo tenía que inventarme, algo tenía que pensar, porque no quería renunciar a él.

Sentía como mi cuerpo iba recuperándose de las palizas y mis fuerzas regresaban tanto… como para destrozar la pared de piedra de un puñetazo con mis llamas. Del estruendo que hice vinieron varios guardias a buscarme, a ver qué ocurría y a detenerme, pero yo activé las llamas y desde luego… nadie se atrevió a acercarse a mí, me dejaron pasar como si nada temblando con mi habilidad.

A medida que avanzaba por los pasillos quemé todo a mi paso, iba a incendiar toda esta maldita casa mientras buscaba a Zoro y lo encontré gritando tras una puerta, aporreando la puerta con desesperación para que le abriesen y cuando lo hice, se quedó asombrado de verme a mí.

\- Vamos – le dije – nos largamos de aquí.

\- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó preocupado al ver mi cuerpo lleno de moratones de los golpes.

\- Larguémonos rápido, no quiero quedarme ni un segundo más en este lugar.

Zoro no me llevó mucho la contraria, al menos aún parecía confiar en mí o eso… o es que quería salir a como diera lugar y le daba igual que fuera yo precisamente quien le sacase de aquí. Corrimos hacia la salida, recogimos sus armas por el camino y tuvimos que pelear contra algunos guardias para salir, pero Zoro era muy fuerte, no tuvimos el más mínimo problema, entre los dos nos podíamos ocupar, a peores personas nos habíamos enfrentado, estos tipos no eran nada para nosotros.

Al salir de la mansión que ahora estaba en llamas y aún podía escuchar al gobernador pedir a gritos que apagasen el incendio, se nos abrió ante nosotros un inmenso bosque. La costa estaba al final de él, lo sabía porque lo había tenido que cruzar para venir, pero sé que sería un largo camino hasta llegar a la playa y no sabía luego… como saldríamos de la isla a menos que Luffy hubiera dado la vuelta al barco como me dijo y viniera hacia aquí para sacarnos. Esperaba que no fuera otra de sus estrategias para dejarme tirado, pero la última vez que le vi, parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, estaba preocupado por Zoro y eso ya era un gran avance.

\- Necesito parar un poco – me dijo Zoro tras habernos alejado corriendo de aquella mansión.

\- No podemos parar Zoro, tenemos que seguir, podrían estar buscándonos – le dije.

\- Vale – me dijo intentando volver a caminar, pero estaba agotado.

Miré al cielo en cuanto sentí una gota caerme encima y es que ahora se ponía a llover, era lo que me faltaba, una tormenta de nuevo. Odiaba esta isla, hacía que mi hermano se trastornase, no paraban las tormentas, el gobernador era despreciable, los ciudadanos unos pervertidos… ¿Qué diablos pasaba en esta isla? Yo sólo quería salir de aquí cuanto antes y llevarme a Zoro.

Caminamos veinte minutos más bajo la lluvia y la oscuridad de la noche, hasta que el fuerte viento nos dejó sin poder ver nada, estábamos empapados, Zoro agotado y tenía pánico de que alguna rama de uno de esos grandes árboles se nos cayese encima con este viento, así que busqué un lugar para resguardarnos y lo encontré entre unas rocas, una pequeña cueva que al menos nos mantendría fuera de la intensa lluvia hasta que pasase esta tormenta.

\- Pararemos allí – le grité a Zoro para que me escuchase con el fuerte viento.

\- Vale – me dijo siguiéndome hacia esa zona.

Fuimos hasta la cueva y mientras Zoro descansaba, quise volver a salir a buscar leña para hacer una hoguera y es que Zoro temblaba, pero mirando el tiempo… ahora no encontraría leña seca en ningún lado, la lluvia era demasiado fuerte y venía racheada con el viento. Miré de nuevo a Zoro que se acurrucaba y temblaba, estaba helado.

\- Ven aquí - le dije acercándome a él y sentándome a su lado y él se sonrojó.

\- ¿Qué haces? – me preguntó asustado al ver cómo me acercaba a él.

\- Darte calor – le dije – acércate, puedo aumentar la temperatura de mi cuerpo para calentarte.

\- Eso te agotaría más de lo que ya estás – me dijo y sé que tenía razón, me debilitaría tener mi habilidad encendida toda la noche, pero no iba a dejar que se muriese de frío.

\- Cállate y acércate – le dije cogiéndole y acercándole hasta que su cabeza tocó mi pecho mientras le abrazaba para que entrase en calor.

\- ¿Crees que nos están buscando? – me preguntó preocupado y aún con la oscuridad, pude ver su leve sonrojo al estar tan cerca de mí.

\- No lo creo, esperarán a que la tormenta haya cesado – le dije – por el momento estamos a salvo, pero en cuanto deje de llover hay que salir de aquí y buscar la costa.

\- De acuerdo – me dijo.

\- Duerme Zoro, yo vigilaré por si acaso.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Pareces muy cansado, puedo vigilar yo.

\- Zoro… duérmete – le repetí.

No volví a escuchar ni una queja por su parte, pero al cabo de veinte minutos, ya volvía a sentir que estaba despierto y es que no podía dormirse. Era un caso este chico. Por muy cansado que estuviera, se negaba a descansar mientras yo estuviera aquí.

\- Ace – me llamó de golpe.

\- ¿Hmm? – indiqué para decirle que le escuchaba.

\- Aquella chica… - intentó hablar.

\- No sé quien era – le dije – Luffy la metió en mi cuarto tras darme un somnífero – le aclaré – pero puedes pensar lo que quieras Zoro, entiendo que no confíes en nadie después de lo que te hicieron, aunque me habría gustado que te fiases de mí, siempre te he querido, desde el momento en que te vi en Alabasta.

\- Te quiero Ace, pero tengo miedo de todo esto que estoy sintiendo por ti – me aclaró de golpe – tengo miedo a que me traiciones.

\- Yo no lo haré – le dije – quería que vinieras conmigo, que estuvieras en mi tripulación, quería presentarte formalmente, pero no me diste opción. Si no quieres estar conmigo lo entenderé, pero no iba a dejarte en esta isla para que hicieran contigo lo que quisieran – le dije.

\- ¿fuiste tú, verdad? – me preguntó y no sé a qué se refería – el del otro lado de la pared, el que entró en mí, sé que te estarían obligando.

\- ¿Eras tú? – le pregunté absortó y él asintió

\- Aunque no haya sido de la mejor de las maneras… cuando sentí que eras tú, en parte me tranquilicé – me confesó – quiero estar contigo Ace, pero por favor… no me traiciones como lo hizo tu hermano, no lo aguantaría otra vez.

\- No lo haré Zoro, te lo prometo – le dije besándole por primera vez después de todo lo sucedido entre nosotros.


	14. Chapter 14: Capitán

**Rononoa Zoro POV**

Quería arreglar las cosas con Ace y por ese motivo… no podía dormirme aunque estaba realmente cansado. Mis ojos se cerraban solos pero volvían a abrirse en cuanto sentía el calor de Ace y es que él seguía aquí a mi espalda dándome calor para que no cogiera una pulmonía, estaba secando mi ropa con su calor, estaba preocupado por mí y empecé a pensar que quizá yo me había pasado con mi cabreo, me había podido dejar engañar y no quise ver la realidad… fue Luffy quien me insistió aquel día para que le acompañase a su cuarto y ya sólo con eso, tuve que haberme dado cuenta de que podía ser una trampa suya ¿Por qué tendría sino tanta insistencia en que bajase a su camarote?

Me sentía como un imbécil en este momento, Ace había tratado de explicarme que él no tenía nada que ver, pero yo dolido y cegado por lo que Luffy ya me había hecho una vez, no le creí y eso me sentaba muy mal, no podía evitar pensar ahora mismo que Ace se había arriesgado para venir a salvarme y yo… yo le había hecho daño, le había pedido que se largase, había consentido que Luffy lo echase del barco y de la isla y él… había vuelto a por mí en cuanto se enteró de que estaba en problemas, todo eso, me hacía saber que sus palabras eran ciertas, me quería y yo también le quería, me había dolido mucho haberle visto con otra pero no la conocía, él mismo lo decía, no sabía qué hacía aquella chica a su lado.

Al menos decidí aclarar las cosas y él tras entenderme, al final pude besarle y es que me moría de ganas de hacerlo, le deseaba, le quería y por mucho miedo que tuviera a afrontar de nuevo una relación, sé que le amaba y debía arriesgarme con él, con este chico de fuego que no podía entrar en el agua y que siempre estaba tras de mí protegiéndome y cuidándome, que era capaz de entrar en una mansión enfadado dispuesto a quemarla entera con tal de salvarme, el hombre que jamás aceptaría dejarme atrás por nada del mundo. Cuando me besó, sentí que todo mi cuerpo temblaba, besaba muy bien, me iba a volver adicto a sus besos y es que eran tan cálidos, tan pasionales que me volvían loco, sus labios eran lo mejor que había probado jamás.

Me dormí entre sus brazos, ni siquiera recordaba cuándo me había quedado dormido, pero sé que dormí muy a gusto sintiendo su calor envolver mi cuerpo. Cuando me desperté, Ace estaba aún con su espalda apoyada contra la pared de la cueva y tenía los ojos medio cerrados del cansancio. Había estado toda la noche en vela aumentando la temperatura de su cuerpo para mantenerme caliente y se lo agradecía, pero sé que estaba muy cansado ahora mismo.

Me deshice de su abrazo con cuidado y me coloqué frente a él de rodillas entre sus piernas cogiendo entre mis manos su rostro. Abrió los ojos de golpe y es la primera vez que le vi medio sonrojarse al sentirme tan cerca de él, pero es que estaba cansado de ser siempre el que le ponía problemas, estaba harto de ser el indeciso y todo por lo que me había ocurrido, quería tomar el control de una maldita vez, quería volver a sentirme yo mismo como era antes, yo era Zoro Roronoa, el que no temía a nada ni a nadie, el que me enfrentaba a quien fuera, el que se reía en la cara del peligro, yo no era este chico indeciso que estaba siendo estos días y ahora lo entendía.

\- ¿Zoro? – me preguntó extrañado de mi reacción.

\- Sssh – le indiqué colocando mi dedo en sus labios para callarle mientras le sonreía – estás más guapo calladito – le dije justo cuando cogía sus labios entre los míos en un dulce beso.

Ace reaccionó entonces pasando sus manos por mi espalda acariciándome con suavidad y me encantaban sus manos, eran tan suaves. Bajaron hasta mi trasero y me apretaron con fuerza empujándome hacia él y sentándome encima de sus piernas a horcajadas mientras yo sonreía.

\- Creo que no es un buen momento para esto – me dijo.

\- Lo sé – le comenté sonriendo – pero ninguno de los dos puede evitarlo ¿Verdad? – le pregunté.

\- Te deseo demasiado – me dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué hay de malo entonces? Deja que sigan buscándonos, me mantendré calladito para que no nos descubran.

\- Perfecto entonces – me dijo sonriendo mientras yo empezaba a desabrocharle el cinturón.

Ace me besó como solía hacerlo, con su pasión habitual y podía sentir cuánto me quería en cada uno de sus besos. No entendí como pude dudar de él pero tenía una cosa clara en este momento, no volvería a hacerlo, él lo era todo para mí, le quería y aunque me había costado darme cuenta de esto, ahora lo sabía y quería arriesgarme con él.

Le quité el cinturón y bajé su bragueta sacando su miembro ya casi erecto para acariciarlo. Miré a Ace, incluso con esas ojeras seguía igual de guapo que siempre, igual de intimidante e igual de seductor. Agaché mi cabeza hacia su miembro pasando mi lengua por él para luego meterlo en mi boca empezando a moverme de arriba abajo dándole placer.

Escuché como gemía y es que esta vez, no tenía a nadie para retener sus ruidos como aquella vez, sabía perfectamente que disfrutaba conmigo tanto como yo disfrutaba de él. Sentí como Ace escondía sus dedos por mi cuello y al tocar mi barbilla me obligaba a mirarle sacándome su miembro de la boca. Me quedé sorprendido pero cuando me besó con pasión supe que no hacía falta que siguiera más tiempo, él estaba preparado. Dejé que tomase el control besándome con suavidad y enredando sus dedos en mi cabello mientras me incorporaba.

Aprovechó ese preciso momento Ace para quitarme los pantalones a mí y luego indicarme con suavidad que volviera a sentarme encima de sus piernas a horcajadas. Le volví a besar en cuanto me senté, colocando mis manos tras su nuca acariciándola con dulzura mientras colaba mi lengua en su boca buscando jugar con él. Ace sonrió y metió un par de dedos en mi boca de forma juguetona para que los chupase antes de empezar a prepararme.

Entró en mí con mucho cuidado una vez se aseguró de que estaba listo y aunque al principio siempre dolía un poco, luego empecé a disfrutarlo porque tenerle dentro de mí era la mejor sensación que podía desear. Escucharle gemir y jadear, era como música para mis oídos, eso me demostraba que su corazón seguía latiendo por mí, que me deseaba a mí, que disfrutaba conmigo y yo también le regalé mis gemidos, le regalé mis gritos ahogados entre sus pasionales besos hasta que se vino dentro de mí.

No tardó mucho en salir de mí, pero estuvimos un buen rato simplemente abrazados mirando hacia la entrada de la cueva donde se veía aún cómo llovía. El ruido de las gotas al caer me relajaba y más sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Ace, porque no tenía frío, con él era imposible. Amaba a Ace, ahora lo tenía claro, lo sabía a la perfección. Entrelacé mis dedos a los suyos y seguimos mirando la lluvia acariciándonos con ternura.

Cuando pasó la lluvia, recogimos las cosas, nos vestimos y salimos en busca de la costa, teníamos que irnos de aquí rápido antes de que los guardias del gobernador nos alcanzasen, porque estábamos seguros de que seguirían buscándonos, más que nada… porque Ace había incendiado toda su mansión y no creo que quisiera quedarse con los brazos cruzados, pediría venganza y ambos lo sabíamos, teníamos que irnos y rápido antes de que nos atrapasen.

Sé que a Ace le preocupaba no poder salir de la isla, a mí también empezaba a preocuparme, necesitaríamos un barco y cuando llegamos a la costa, tal y como supusimos… no había nada excepto agua. Ningún barco cruzaba nuestra vista, nada en el horizonte y eso era un problema y de los serios.

Caminamos bordeando la costa para buscar su embarcación, aunque sabíamos que sólo era apta para Ace, así que seguíamos teniendo el mismo problema. No podíamos salir de esta maldita isla y es lo que más deseábamos, poder largarnos de aquí y no volver jamás, pero supongo que no sería para nada fácil y menos… cuando tras nosotros escuchamos gritos y es que los ciudadanos del pueblo que nos habían localizado, empezaron a gritar llamando a los guardias para que nos apresasen.

Ace me cogió de la mano y me empujó tras él obligándome a correr por la costa. Odiaba correr por la arena, era muy complicado, había que hacer demasiada fuerza pero por otro lado… los ciudadanos también tenían dificultad para seguirnos. Llegamos hasta uno de los acantilados y supe que estábamos perdidos.

\- Salta – me dijo Ace.

\- No voy a saltar – le dije.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque tú no vas a saltar.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que no saltaré?

\- Porque te ahogarías como una piedra – le dije muy serio recordando su problema con el agua.

\- Salta – me dijo.

\- No – le repetí – me quedo contigo, lucharé contigo.

\- He dicho que saltes.

\- Y yo te he dicho que no.

\- ¿Puedes nadar, verdad? – me preguntó.

\- Sí – le aclaré.

\- Entonces salta y haz el favor de no dejarme hundirme como una piedra.

\- ¿Qué? – le pregunté pero él ya había saltado y no me quedó más remedio que saltar para sacarlo del agua, no quería que se ahogase allí.

Caí al agua y me cortó la respiración por unos momentos, cómo había dolido la maldita caída desde esa altura. Cuando pude recuperarme un poco del dolor, miré hacia abajo observando como Ace se hundía como una piedra y es que le era imposible nadar. ¿Este tío no tenía miedo al agua o qué? Él sabía perfectamente que no podía entrar en el agua, pero le daba igual, ahí estaba… hundiéndose.

Me sumergí aún más tratando de alcanzarle y cuando lo hice, lo cogí con fuerza y nadé hacia la superficie con él. No iba a dejar que se ahogase, eso jamás. Era muy posible que yo tuviera debilidades y desde luego… Ace tenía las suyas, pero supongo que ambos nos complementábamos, él era fuerte, tenía su habilidad de fuego y yo… yo también era fuerte, nunca me consideré débil y además, podía nadar y sacarlo de estos líos en los que se metía con tal de escapar.

Respiré con dificultad al salir y es que Ace parecía que no, pero pesaba lo suyo y tener que nadar hacia la costa llevándolo conmigo, eso era aún más trabajo, porque claro… él no podía nadar absolutamente nada, el agua lo dejaba prácticamente paralizado. Empecé a mirar la costa, estaba lejos, demasiado lejos, no sabía si llegaría allí y encima los aldeanos se estaban concentrando para esperarnos a la llegada. No podía ir a la costa, pero tampoco podía quedarme aquí en el agua, mis fuerzas se agotaban y si eso ocurría, nos ahogaríamos los dos.

No sabía qué hacer y por suerte… antes de cometer alguna locura o de quedarme sin fuerzas, aparecieron dos barcos con bandera pirata, uno lo reconocía a la perfección, era Luffy, el otro creo que era la tripulación de Ace. Nos lanzaron un cabo y lo cogí atándoselo a Ace para que lo sacasen y después subí yo una vez él estuvo a salvo.

\- Siempre andáis en líos – me dijo Luffy sonriendo y me pareció como si hubiera vuelto a la normalidad – ahora si me disculpáis… tengo que ir a darles una paliza a esos tíos por lo que me han hecho hacer estos días – comentó.

Ace y yo nos quedamos en el barco sonriendo, pero el resto de la tripulación de ambos navíos, se lanzaron a la batalla y es que estaban como cabras, no había quien les separase de una pelea a todos ellos y menos… a Luffy. Sé que ganarían y dejé de preocuparme, lo único que me interesaba en este momento, es que estábamos a salvo y tenía los labios de Ace muy cerca… tan cerca… que acabé besándole de nuevo y es que tenía muy claro… que aceptaba su propuesta, quería irme con él, quería estar con él.


	15. Chapter 15: disculpas

**Roronoa Zoro POV**

Tuve que ayudar a Ace a levantarse y es que entre la energía que había gastado para mantenerme a mí caliente en aquella cueva y que casi se ahoga tratando de huir, creo que ya había tenido suficiente por hoy. Le acompañé hasta su barco más que nada porque se sentiría más a gusto con los suyos que con la tripulación de Luffy a la que apenas conocía. Él me indicó donde estaba su camarote y le llevé hasta allí dejándole tumbado en la cama, pero cuando quise irme, me agarró de la muñeca y me lanzó a la cama con él agarrándome con fuerza y durmiéndose casi al momento. Sonreí al verle tan cansado y es que ni estando así de cansado… quería soltarme, no quería que me marchase de su lado y seguramente porque él también tenía miedo de perderme.

Me quedé allí con él un buen rato, viendo como dormía y es que el pobre estaba muy cansado de haber estado la noche en vela. Al final… yo también acabé durmiéndome entre sus brazos. Se estaba muy calentito y muy a gusto. Me acurruqué entre sus brazos todo lo que pude y es que no quería tener que moverme de aquí, estaba muy bien en este momento y si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, habría sido la persona más feliz del mundo.

Escuché ruido por la cubierta y me desperté, parecía que todos habían vuelto de la batalla y es que no podía ser con ellos, se apuntaban a un bombardeo. Iban riéndose y gritando, creo que les había ido bien y me levanté de la cama enseguida apartando el brazo de Ace que seguía apresando mi cintura. Tenía un problema ahora mismo y era que no me fiaba después de lo que me había hecho Luffy, de que Ace quisiera contarle a su tripulación que estaba conmigo, aún tenía mis dudas de si me utilizaba o no y eso… que hasta hace un momento tenía las cosas muy claras. Supongo que al escuchar a su tripulación me entró el miedo de que Ace pudiera echarse atrás en su decisión.

Salí fuera y la tripulación de Ace se quedó con la boca abierta en cuanto salí, pero enseguida volvieron a sonreír y me trajeron una botella y algo de comida para que celebrase con ellos la paliza que les habían dado a los de esa isla. Observé que Luffy y toda su tripulación también estaba a bordo y me acerqué hacia ellos, pero Luffy en cuanto me vio, caminó hacia mí y cogiéndome del brazo me hizo acompañarle a otro lugar donde hubiera menos ajetreo.

Bajamos hacia la bodega y eso me traía recuerdos… todo había empezado en una bodega estando con Luffy a solas, pero ahora todo parecía haber cambiado por completo. Ni siquiera estaba ya con mi capitán, ahora estaba con el capitán de la segunda división de barba blanca, con el hermano de Luffy.

\- Zoro, yo lo lamento – me dijo extrañamente serio – no sé qué me ocurrió en esa isla, ni siquiera sé si me dieron algo o no, pero… no era yo mismo y lamento el daño que te causé, tanto a ti como a mi hermano – me aclaró y yo estaba alucinando.

Jamás había visto a Luffy disculparse y menos conmigo, él y yo siempre nos habíamos llevado muy bien desde que nos conocimos, hasta llegué a pensar que me había enamorado de él por nuestra cercanía, pero ahora veía que no, lo nuestro sólo era una amistad y no iba a romperla sólo porque unas personas a las que no conocía le habían dado a saber qué para que se comportase de esa forma tan imbécil.

\- No te preocupes Luffy, ya está todo olvidado.

\- No está olvidado, sé que te hice daño, no debí haberte escondido lo mío con Sanji, ni debí haberte utilizado y mucho menos debí haberte dejado en ridículo y humillado frente al resto de la tripulación, además… también fue mi culpa que peleases con Ace, yo fui quien contrató a aquella chica, él no hizo nada con ella, sólo te quiere a ti, me lo confesó, te ama de verdad y creo que no debo interponerme en esa relación – me comentó – si eres más feliz en su tripulación, puedes irte con él, estaremos bien sin ti, tranquilo – me dijo sonriendo – no quiere decir que no te echaremos de menos, pero… sabremos que estarás más feliz en este barco que en el mío.

\- Acepto tus disculpas y también acepto lo de marcharme de tu tripulación – le dije – no tenía intención de irme y lo sabes, siempre quise estar contigo en tu barco… pero…

\- Te has enamorado – me dijo Luffy – esas cosas pasan, ve y sé feliz, te lo mereces. Os lo merecéis los dos. Nosotros nos marchamos ya, tenemos mucha ruta aún por delante.

\- De acuerdo – le dije – ya nos veremos… Luffy – le dije y él sonrió despidiéndose.

Vi como mi antiguo capitán se marchaba a su barco junto a su tripulación y yo me quedaba aquí bajo la atenta mirada de los compañeros de Ace que aún no entendían por qué no me marchaba con los míos, pero no quise decir nada hasta poder ver la reacción de Ace. Estuve todo lo que quedó de tarde sentado en la cubierta viendo como desplegaban los demás el velamen y ponían nuevo rumbo.

Ace apareció por la cubierta cuando ya anochecía y sonreí. Estaba a su espalda justo frente al timón y él miraba al resto de su tripulación como si buscase algo o a alguien y sonreí aún más al verle tan preocupado. La verdad es que se había pegado una buena siesta, estaba realmente cansado.

\- ¿Dónde está mi hermano? – preguntó Ace y me sorprendí de que preguntase por Luffy en vez de por mí.

\- Ya se ha ido señor – le dijeron los suyos.

\- Ni siquiera se han despedido de mí – les comentó y miró hacia el horizonte como si aún esperase encontrar el barco con la vista.

\- ¿Busca a alguien capitán? – preguntó uno de sus compañeros.

\- Supongo que sí – le dijo – sólo esperaba que alguien estuviera aquí – aclaró y sonreí.

\- ¿Alguien como yo? – le pregunté con mi sonrisa y él se giró para verme mientras sonreía.

\- Precisamente a ti te estaba buscando – me dijo - ¿No te has ido con mi hermano?

\- No – le aclaré – me han dicho que tu tripulación es más divertida y que tienen un buen capitán

\- Baja aquí – me dijo sonriendo – te presentaré a todos.

Bajé y fui directo hacia él para aclararle que yo ya conocía a todos, él era un dormilón y me había tenido que presentar yo solo mientras él se echaba su larga siesta. Ace me por la nuca y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, me besó frente a todos metiendo su lengua dentro de mi boca divertido mientras el resto de sus compañeros le animaban. Me quedé paralizado en el sitio viendo su sonrisa y sin poder creérmelo.

\- Chicos… mi pareja, mi pareja… los chicos – dijo sonriendo – tratadle bien a partir de mañana, ahora me lo llevo – dijo divertido mientras todos se reían y me empujaba a mí hacia dentro llevándome a su camarote.

\- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunté divertido.

\- Secuestrarte un rato – me dijo besándome – nadie nos molestará.

\- De eso estoy seguro, lo has dejado muy claro lo que querías hacer.

\- Bueno… prefiero que todos sepan… que tú eres mi chico – me dijo besándome mientras me lanzaba en la cama y se subía encima de mí.

Le besé colando mi mano por su nuca y acariciando su cabello. ¿Era la decisión correcta dejar a mi antigua tripulación por la de Ace? No lo sabía, pero lo iba a comprobar, ahora mismo… me daba la sensación de que hacía lo correcto, me estaba jugando por lo que sentía, estaba confiando en Ace y no me había defraudado aún, hasta había confesado frente a todos lo que sentía por mí y eso… nadie lo había hecho aún. Él no tenía ningún reparo en demostrar que me quería, en demostrarles a todos que me había elegido a mí y yo… yo iba a corresponderle.

Sus manos siempre tan cálidas se colaron bajo mi camiseta apartándola con suavidad y tocando mis pezones a la vez que bajaba a lamerlos y morderlos. Me encantaba todo lo que hacía Ace, su tacto, su forma suave de hacer las cosas, sus besos pasionales, él era todo lo que quería en mi vida.

Me terminó de quitar la camiseta y me besó con una gran dulzura asegurándose de que estaba bien, pero con él siempre estaba bien, era atento y delicado, se preocupaba por mí, era sencillamente perfecto. El chico de mis sueños y sonreí besándole. Rocé su abdomen con mis dedos y es que él lo tenía mucho más definido que yo, me gustaba mucho tal y como era Ace, hasta su cabello revoltoso me encantaba y no pude evitar sonreír.

\- ¿Te hago gracia? – me preguntó.

\- Es que eres perfecto.

\- Tú sí que eres perfecto.

\- Y estás loco – le dije - ¿Cómo se te ocurrió ir tu solo a esa isla a por mí?

\- Porque te quiero – me dijo muy serio – nadie me habría podido impedir sacarte de allí, eres mi chico Zoro, haría cualquier cosa por ti.

\- Si vas a hacer cualquier cosa por mí… quiero que te quites esos pantalones, me estorban para todo lo que tengo planeado hacerte – le dije de forma juguetona y él sonriendo se desabrochó el pantalón para quitárselo.

Cogí su miembro entre mis manos y bajé a él pasando mi lengua con dulzura sacándole algún gemido por su parte. Me sorprendí cuando me cogió de la barbilla y me separó de él sonriendo para tumbarme. No creí que estuviera ya, apenas le había rozado pero me bajó el pantalón y seguidamente, fue él detrás para coger mi miembro entre sus manos y metérselo en la boca.

Me sonrojé muchísimo y es que no esperaba que Ace lo fuera a hacer, pero ahí estaba y me daba mucha vergüenza verle en esa posición, pero a él le daba igual, siguió haciéndolo aunque yo estuviera algo inquieto.

\- Ace… - le llamé - ¿Qué haces?

\- ¿No está claro? – me dijo sonriendo con mi miembro entre sus manos – disfrutar de ti, tú ya tuviste la oportunidad de disfrutar.

\- Aquella vez no vale, estabas tras una pared y no sabías que era yo.

\- Pero eras tú – me dijo sonriendo – además, en la cueva también lo hiciste, lo mejor que puedo hacer es devolverte el favor.

No hubo forma de impedírselo, siguió haciéndolo y lo único que pude hacer yo, es mirarle, disfrutar del placer que me daba y gemir de vez en cuando y es que creo… que era un experto en esto, porque jamás había tenido tanto placer como el que él me estaba dando, ni siquiera con su propio hermano y eso que se suponía que estaba enamorado de él.

Le vi masturbase él mismo mientras se metía mi miembro en la boca y una vez creyó que estaba listo, metió sus dedos en mí ayudándome a dilatar para que me doliera lo menos posible, aunque yo sabía que el principio… siempre dolía hiciera lo que hiciera, era algo que no podía evitar, aunque él preparaba bastante bien. Entró en mí con mucha delicadeza y no paró hasta el fondo. Cuando llegó, se detuvo unos segundos mirándome y preguntándome si estaba bien y al asentir, volvió de nuevo a moverse, esta vez de salida para volver a entrar. Iba tortuosamente lento para mi gusto, pero sé que lo hacía así hasta que me acostumbrase, porque una vez lo había hecho, cogía velocidad y era el momento en que más disfrutaba de él.

Dudó si correrse en mí o no, pero al verme asentirle, se corrió dentro sabiendo que le daba permiso y es que yo me sentía de él, era suyo como él era mío, quería estar sólo con él. Acabó reventado y se tumbó a mi lado acariciándome el abdomen con las yemas de sus dedos y al mirarle, le vi sonreír.

\- ¿Y hacía dónde nos dirigimos? – le pregunté cambiando de tema.

\- Me da igual, contigo al fin del mundo si quieres – me dijo besándome.


End file.
